LA ESCUELA NIGHT FURY
by mielr16vikinges
Summary: Hipo horrendo abadejo lll, el heredero de inglaterra alguien importante, pero ignorado por no ser muy habilidoso, su vida no es comun, y este chico hace lo que sea para poder estar en el grupo embestida de la escuela para ser reconocido por todos y asi llamar la atencion de astrid. pero que misterios le aguardan?. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANIC PERO TENGO EXPECTATIVAS DE QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

**HOLA YO SOY HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III LOSE ES UN GRAN NOMBRE PERO QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER SIENDO EL Próximo EL LA LINEA DEL TRONO PARA GOBERNAR INGLATERRA SI ASÍ ES SOY UN PRÍNCIPE EL PRÍNCIPE HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III , BUENO SUPONGO QUE CON LO DE PRÍNCIPE EL NOMBRE YA NO SE OYE TAN MAL, BIEN LES CONTARE MI HISTORIA.**

**SOY EL HIJO DEL REY ESTOICO EL VASTO, SIP MI PADRE ES EL REY DE INGLATERRA ALGO INCREÍBLE DE CREER NO? PERO ES CIERTO YO SOY SOLO UN CHICO DE 10 AÑOS Y SIENDO EL PRÓXIMO EN LA LINEA TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE ESTUDIAR HASTA AHORA HABLO 5 IDIOMAS CLARO SON LOS BÁSICOS; BUENO PARA EL PRÍNCIPE DE INGLATERRA LO SON QUE SON : CHINO MANDARÍN, ESPAÑOL, INGLES, EL HINDI-URDU, Y ÁRABE , EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY APRENDIENDO ALEMÁN, RUSO Y EL JAPONES DURANTE ESTOS ÚLTIMOS 10 AÑOS MI EDUCACIÓN ASIDO EN CASA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SE HISTORIA, FÍSICA, MATEMÁTICAS, GEOGRAFÍA, ESPAÑOL; Y BUENO TAMBIÉN TENGO ENTRENADORES PRIVADOS NO SOY MUY BUENO EN LOS DEPORTES NO SE ME DA TANTO PERO LOS DOMINO BIEN SON DE TODO TIPO COMO:**

**WAKEBOARD , PARACAIDISMO , PLANEADORES , RAFTING , ALA DELTA, AIKIDO , BOXEO, ESGRIMA , JUDO , KÁRATE, SUMO, BÁSQUETBOL , BÉISBOL , FÚTBOL , HOCKEY , VOLIBOL, AUTOMOVILISMO , CICLISMO , MOTOCICLISMO , PATINAJE, SKATEBOARD, BUCEO , ESQUÍ ACUÁTICO , NATACIÓN , SURF, ATLETISMO , EQUITACIÓN , TENIS, AJEDREZ , TENIS DE MESA, SQUASH. TAMBIEN PRACTICO CON ARMAS ANTIGUAS Y MODERNAS, COMO LA ESPADA, HACHA, PISTOLAS, DAGAS, NINJAS, MARTILLO, ETC. **

**NO LOS DOMINO A LA PERFECCIÓN PERO SE LO BÁSICO PARA PODER DEFENDERME UNO PENSARÍA QUE CON TODO ESTO SOY TODO MÚSCULOS PERO NO ES ASÍ MI CONDICIÓN FÍSICA ES MALA YA QUE TENGO UNA RARA ENFERMEDAD QUE SE PRESENTA DESDE QUE TENGO 8 AÑOS LOS DOCTORES DICEN QUE ES TEMPORAL Y QUE POSIBLEMENTE DURE HASTA QUE TENGA 14 Y SERIA EN EXAGERAS ION BUENO ÚLTIMAMENTE E MEJORADO UN POCO MI CONDICIÓN LO QUE ES BUENA SEÑAL , BUENO LA ENFERMEDAD CONSISTE EN LOS IMPULSOS ELECTROMAGNÉTICOS DE MI CUERPO SON DEMASIADOS Y MIS MÚSCULOS SE CONTRAE PERO CON EL TIEMPO SE BAN TRANQUILIZANDO LA RAZÓN DE ESTA ENFERMEDAD ES TODO UN MISTERIO PERO QUE PODEMOS HACERLE . **

**BUENO LES CONTARE UN POCO MAS ACERCA DE MI LINAJE MI PADRE ERA HIJO DE UN NOBLE DE BERK SE CASO CON MI MADRE VAHALAMARA QUE ERA DE LA REALEZA ELLA MURIÓ EN EL MOMENTO DEL PARTO SI CUANDO YO NACÍ, EN CASO DE QUE MI PADRE DECLINE O FALLEZCA ANTES DE QUE YO TENGA LA EDAD SUFICIENTE SE QUEDARA A CARGO MI TÍO AMBROSIO HORRENDO ABADEJO II , QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE ME LLEVO EN EL MUNDO MI GRAN FEO Y CASTRO SO PRIMO PATÁN MOCOSO.**

**BUENO TAMBIÉN ESTA EL CONSEJERO QUE ES EL PADRE DE PATAPEZ , EUSTAQUIO INGERMAN; LA FAMILIA DE CABALLEROS LOS PADRES Y TÍOS DE LOS GEMELOS BRUTACIO Y BRUTILDA , EL PADRE DE HARU WATSON, AUGUSTO WATSON Y EL PADRE DE ASTRID, SI LO DE CONSEJEROS Y CABALLEROS SE PASAN DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE ELLOS ESTÁN ENCARGADOS DE PROTEGERME O AL MENOS ESO SE SUPONE EN REALIDAD NUESTROS PADRES NOS ENTRENAN PARA CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO YO CONVERTIRME EN EL REY DE INGLATERRA ELLOS TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO 10 BUENO CUANDO CUMPLÍ LOS 10 AÑOS PUDE ASISTIR A UNA INSTITUCIÓN PERO ESO SI NO A CUALQUIER INSTITUCIÓN SINO UNA DE PRESTIGIO UN INTERNADO QUE ESTA EN UNA ISLA PEQUEÑA CERCA DE INGLATERRA LA ISLA ES BERK Y LA ESCUELA POR SUPUESTO QUE ERA NIGHT FURY UNA ESCUELA DE GRAN PRESTIGIO EN LA QUE SOLO ASISTEN, LOS HIJOS DE PRESIDENTES, CABALLEROS, HIJOS DE FAMILIAS NOBLES, HIJOS DE LAS FAMILIAS MAS RICAS DEL MUNDO, UNO QUE OTRO SUPER DOTADO, Y CLARO FUTUROS EMPEZARE MI HISTORIA ANTES DE QUE SE ABURREN DE TANTA CHARLA, POR ALGO AVECEN DICEN QUE SOY UN PESCADO PARLANCHIN.**

TODO COMENZÓ UN VIERNES CUANDO MI PADRE ME MANDO LLAMAR A APROXIMADAMENTE A LAS 7:30.

_MAYORDOMO_: Joven Hipo lamento interrumpir su juego de tenis pero su padre el rey Estoico le desea ver en su oficina en 20 minutos.

_Hipo_: Dame 1 minuto Richard (golpeo la pelota con la raqueta muy fuerte): Bien Ricardo creo que con eso gano.

_RICARDO: _Como siempre hipo me sorprendes pareciera ayer cuando no sabías ni pegarle a la pelota para comenzar el juego.

_Hipo_: Como dicen el alumno supera al maestro (sonrió)

_Hipo_: Bueno Richard vamos con mi padre

(El mayordomo Richard escolto al joven hipo a la oficina de su padre)

El rey estoico estaba sentado leyendo unos documentos (se oye que tocaron la puerta)

_Mayordomo Richard_: Su majestad el joven hipo está aquí.

_Estoico_: Pasen

(Ambos pasaron)

_Estoico_: Gracias Richard puedes retirarte

_Mayordomo Richard_: Con su permiso (hace una pequeña reverencia y se va)

_Estoico_: Toma asiento hipo (hipo se sienta)

_Hipo_: Y bien de que querías hablarme padre

_Estoico_: Bueno ya has crecido sabes lo necesario pero te falta convivir así que he decidido inscribirte a una institución, y si es la misma a la que asiste, Haru, Patán, Los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda, Patapez y Astrid

_HIPO_: Te refieres a la escuela….

_ESTOICO_: Si así es la escuela night fury asistirás desde el lunes pero te iras el domingo para llegar por la noche y asistir en la mañana.

_HIPO:_ No tengo ninguna objeción

_ESTOICO_: (ABRE UN CAJÓN DE SU ESCRITORIO Y SACA UNOS PAPELEOS, SE LOS ENTREGA A Hipo): Ten aquí están más detalles de la escuela si es que quieres informarte más, los útiles que necesitaras entre otras cosas

_HIPO_(los recibe): Bien

_ESTOICO_: Iras hoy con Richard y Haru a acompañarte a comprar lo que necesites

_HIPO_: Esta bien padre, cuando sale el vuelo?

_ESTOICO_: el domingo a las 3:00pm te iras con tu primo Haru en el jet privado

_HIPO_: Bien algo más que necesites padre?

_ESTOICO_. Es todo por el momento hipo puedes retirarte

_Hipo_: (se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina)

_RICHARD_: Joven hipo le aviso que saldremos en 3 HRS

HIPO SE FUE A SU HABITACIÓN SE RECOSTÓ EN SU CAMA Y EMPEREZO A LEER EL FOLLETO E INFORMACIÓN QUE AVÍA SOBRE LA ESCUELA

LA ESCUELA NIGHT FURY ES UNA INSTITUCIÓN PRIVADA UBICADA EN BERK DONDE SE PREPARAN PRÓXIMOS LIDERES DEL MUNDO….BLA BLA BLA ETC ETC. LA ESCUELA TIENE 9 GRADOS, LAS CLASES SON DE LUNES A VIERNES DE 8:00AM A 5:00PM. DE SÁBADO A DOMINGO SERÁN DÍAS LIBRES PUDE VISITAR FAMILIARES SOLO CON EL PERMISO DE LA DIRECTORA Y DE LOS PADRES, SE SEGUIRÁN LAS REGLAS AL PIE DE LA LETRA EL QUE LAS ROMPA SERA SERIAMENTE CASTIGADO.

LA ESCUELA TIENE UN APROXIMADO DE 1000 ALUMNOS PERO SE DIVIDE EN 4 GRUPOS basados en dragones TODOS LOS DE PRIMER AÑO TENDRÁN PRUEBAS EN LAS QUE SE DECIDIRÁ A QUE GRUPO PERTENECERÁN DE LOS PRIMEROS 5 SI DESEAN PERTENECER A ALGUNO DE LOS DE CLASE MISTERIO O EMBESTIDA SOLO SE PODRÁ SI ESTAS EN 3 AÑO . EN ESTOS DOS GRUPOS SOLO ESTÁN LOS MEJORES LOS QUE TIENES SU SENTIDOS DESARROLLADOS POR IGUAL Y QUE MUESTREN GRANDES EXPECTATIVAS

El grupo fogonero.- Estos dragones son conocidos por ser furiosos escupe fuego. La Clase Fogonero está representada por el Pesadilla Monstruosa.

CLASE PIEDRA: Los dragones de Clase Piedra son conocidos por ser resistentes y por comer rocas. La Clase Piedra está representada por el Gronckle.

CLASE ESPANTO: Estos dragones son escurridizos y peligrosos al mismo tiempo. La Clase Espanto está representada por el Cremallerus.

CLASE AFILADA: Los dragones de esta clase son vanidosos y poseen cualidades afiladas. Esta Clase está representada por el Mortífero Nadder.

CLASE MAREJADA: Estos dragones siempre viven bajo el agua. La Clase Marejada está representada por el Caldero.

CLASE MISTERIO: Estos dragones tienen una personalidad misteriosa y nadie está realmente seguro de qué pueden hacer. La Clase Misterio está representada por el Metamórfala.

CLASE EMBESTIDA: Los dragones de esta clase son extremadamente rápidos e inteligentes, cuerpos livianos, ataques imparables, precisión milimétrica y resistencia increíble. La Clase Embestida está representada por el Furia Nocturna.

AL LOS PRINCIPIANTES SE LES ARAN LAS PRUEBAS EL DÍA EN QUE LLEGUEN A LA INSTITUCIÓN DE PENDIENDO DE SU GRUPO SE LES ASIGNARA UN TUTOR POR 1 SEMANA PARA QUE LES MUESTRE REGLAS, ACTIVIDADES, TRADICIONES, COSTUMBRES QUE TIENE LA ESCUELA.

DESPUES DE 1 HORA HIPO TERMINO DE LEER Y SE FUE A DAR UNA DUCHA, AL ACABAR SE ARREGLO, Y FUE DONDE RICHAR.

_HIPO_: Richard sabes a que hora llegara haru?

RICHAR: YEGO HACE 20 MINUTOS, ESTA EN LA SALA

_HIPO_: GRASIAS

HIPO SE DIRIJIO A LA SALA Y BIO A HARU

_HIPO_: miren a quien tenemos aquí (HARU ERA UN POCO MAS ALTO QUE YO POR NO MUCHO 4 CM EL MEDIA 1.54 MIENTRAS YO MEDIA 1.50 PERO PARA NUESTRA EDAD ES ALGO ALTA, HARU ERA DE OJOS AZULES COMO EL COLOR DEL MAR, ERA RUBIO, Y NO SE BEIA NO TEN FUERTE NI TAN DIBIL SINO JUSTAMENTE CON LA FUERZA NECESARIA, LAS CHICAS SIEMPRE LO PERSIGUEN POR SER SEGÚN MUY APUESTO)

_HARU_: HIPO TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE ( SE DIERON UN ABRAZO)

_HIPO_: ES VERDAD HARU

_HARU_: ME ENTERE DE QUE VAS HA IR TAMBIÉN A NIGHT FURY TE ADVIERTO QUE TIENES QUE ESFORZARTE DEMASIADO

_HIPO_: BUENO AUNQUE USTEDES A YAN IDO 1 AÑO ANTES SIGUEN SIENDO DE 1ER AÑO

_HARU_: PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI TENÍAMOS QUE VERIFICAR EL ÁREA PARA LA LLEGADA DEL PRÍNCIPE NO?

_HIPO_: LOSE (EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGO RICHARD)

_RICHAR_: JOVEN HIPO JOVEN HARU, EL COCHE YA ESTA LISTO

(LOS DOS SE FUERON PARA SUBIR AL COCHE)

**EN EL COCHE**

_HIPO_: Y BIEN HARU A DONDE IREMOS A COMPRAR LOS MATERIALES

_HARU_: A PAPELERÍAS, Y A TIENDAS DEPORTIVAS POR SUPUESTO

_HIPO_: ESO YA LOSE ME REFERÍA A QUE PARTE DE INGLATERRA

_HARU_: LOSE HIPO (SONRIÓ)SOLO QUE ES GRACIOSO CUANDO DE MOLESTAS XD

_HIPO_: Y SE SUPONE QUE TU ME VAS A CUIDAR

_HARU_: ASTA ENTONES ( HARU AGARRO LA CABEZA DE HIPO Y LE DESPEINO UN POCO)

_HIPO_: CUIDADO QUE PUEDES SALIR PERJUDICADO

_HARU_: ( ._.) ME ARRIESGARE

Y ASÍ PASO EL MOMENTO HASTA QUE LLEGARON A UNA PAPELERÍA VAYA QUE SI LE PIDIERON MUCHAS COSAS A HIPO PERO SU PRIMO LE ACONSEJO MEJOR LLEVAR CARPETA, Y LLEVO 20 PAQUETES DE HOJAS RAYADAS Y CUADRADAS PARA LA MISMA, LLEVO 5 CAJAS DE LAPICES, 10 LAPICES DE PUNTILLA, 2 PAQUETES DE GOMAS, 5 PAQUETES DE HOJAS BLANCAS, COLORES, PLUMONES, PLUMAS, PEGAMENTO, ESTUCHE GEOMÉTRICO ENTRE OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS MAS.

AL SALIR SE DIRIGIERON A UNA TIENDA DE DEPORTES POR SUPUESTO LA MEJOR

**EN EL COCHE**

_HIPO_: OYE HARU Y COMO ESTA PATAPEZ, PATAN, AA..STRID, Y LOS DEMÁS?

_HARU_: (LE IZO UNA MIRADA TE AJA TE ATRAPE) TRANQUILO PATAPEZ SIGUE SIENDO EXCELENTE CON LOS ESTUDIOS, PATAN SIGUE SIENDO UN ENGREÍDO, LOS GEMELOS POR MILAGRO NO HAN ECHE EXPLOTAR LA ESCUELA ( NO HABLO DE ASTRID PARA VER COMO SE PONÍA HIPO Y ASÍ MOLESTARLO XD)

_HIPO_: ME ALEGRO Y ….. COMO … ESTA.. …(ESTA NERVIOSO YA QUE POR SUPUESTO A HIPO LE GUSTABA ASTRID)

_HARU_: Y PARA QUE QUIERES SABER (SE ACERCO A EL Y LE PUSO UNA MIRADA DE AMI NO ME ENGAÑAS)

_HIPO_: (SE PUSO ALGO ROJO Y NERVIOSO ASÍ QUE VOLTIO SU MIRADA A OTRO LADO?

_HARU_: (SE ALEJO UN POCO) ASTRID, SIGUE SIENDO INTELIGENTE, FUERTE, AMABLE, DE CARÁCTER DURO, Y NO DEJA QUE CUALQUIERA SE LE ACERQUE SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO HIPO(SONRIÓ)

_HIPO_: ME ALEGRO QUE TODOS ESTÉN BIEN (LO DIJO AUN ALGO NERVIOSO)

LLEGARON ALA TIENDA DEPORTIVA AHÍ HIPO COMPRO TODO TIPO DE COSAS, TAJES DE BAÑO, BALONES DE FÚTBOL BASQUETBALL, RAQUETAS, TENIS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS. AL TERMINAR SE FUERON AL COCHE PARA DIRIGIRSE A CASA

**EN EL COCHE**

_HARU_: BUENO AL FINAL FUE UN TOTAL DE 65 MIL 763, QUE SUERTE QUE TU PADRE TIENE DINERO( VOLTIO A VER A HIPO QUIEN TODAVÍA ESTABA ALGO PENSATIVO) SABES, ASTRID ANTES DE IRME ME DIJO QUE CUIDARA DE TI

_HIPO_: (SONRIÓ UN POCO)

Y ASÍ PASO EL TIEMPO HASTA QUE LLEGARON A CASA

_HARU_: BIEN AHORA ME IRÉ A DORMIR ESTOY CANSADO POR EL VIAJE E IR A COMPRAR

_HIPO_: DE ACUERDO YO IRÉ ARREGLANDO UNAS CUANTAS COSAS PARA MAÑANA

_HARU_: BIEN ENTONCES ASTA MAÑANA

AMBOS SE DIRIGIERON A SUS PERSPECTIVAS HABITACIONES HIPO ARREGLO UNAS CUANTAS COSAS PARA MAÑANA AL TERMINAR SE FUE A DAR UNA DUCHA, Y CEPILLARSE LOS DIENTES, CUANDO ACABO SE FUE A DORMIR.

* * *

BUENO y asi acaba este capitulo aun hay muchas sorpresas por delante

mielr16vikinges cambio y fuera hasta la próxima =D


	2. Chapter 2: Al dia siguiente

**hola que tal yo aqui de nuevo publicando el segundo capitulo de esta historia nombrada la escuela NIGHT FURY**

**bueno dehecho ya tenia como hasta el capitulo 6 pero uno se tarda mas en el nombre que le va a poner a la historia xD**

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

HARU: hipo (le susurro el oído)

Hipo: mm 5 minutos mas

Haru: pero hipo ya son las 3:00 pm (hipo se levantó tan rápido que se calló de su cama)

Haru; jajajajaja xD

Hipo: de que te ríes se me ase tarde y no he arreglado mi equipaje

HARU: era broma hipo apenas y son las 6:30

HIPO: y porque me despertaste tan temprano

HARU: bueno tenía insomnio y estaba aburrido así que decidí molestarte un poco

HIPO: ja..ja q gracioso(sarcasmo) siempre se aprovechan de mi por ser el más débil

HARU: e ingenuo, bueno vamos a desayunar no

HIPO: bien vamos

LOS DOS SE FUERON A LA COCINA

HARU: Al parecer no hay nadie

HIPO: CREO que no

Y de repente aparece el mayordomo Richard detrás de ellos

Richard: se les ofrece algo?

HIPO Y HARU LESDIO MIEDO

HIPO: bueno solo bajamos a desayunar

RICARD: bien les preparare algo

MIENTRAS HARU Y HIPO ESPERABAN

HIPO: y como es la escuela

HARU: bueno es muy grande, son bastante elegantes, todos son de buenos promedio el más bajo es de 80 y 73.5% y ese promedio los tienen un 1% de los estudiantes los demás es de 9 a 10 de calificación, bueno los algunos son de clase pero aun así son adolescentes y niños , así que les hacen bromas a los de 1er año, bueno suerte que yo y los demás solo fuimos 2 meses para conocer el lugar, y ahora tenemos una idea de que hacer como actuar que decir entre otras cosas

HIPO: ya veo (pensando un poco) y que tal son en los deportes?

HARU: Hipo aunque no te creas bueno te interesan mucho, pero hay de todo tipo de deportes hipo es una isla entera, hay, futbol, baloncesto, golf, etc. Etc.

HIPO: y las habitaciones se comparten hoo…

HARU: bueno de hecho son como departamentos excepto que no hay cocina, el departamento es para 5 cada habitación mide como un aproximado de 10x6 metros, aunque te advierto que algunos días son como si fueras a la escuela militar ya que si hay ataques de otros países debes saber qué hacer en esos casos y ser muy hábil

HIPO: vaya entonces sería como escuela militar excepto que te enseñan como dirigir un país

HARU: bueno básicamente si

RICHARD: la comida esta lista.(eran uno hot cakes, con huevo estrellados, fruta picada, y tocino)

Hipo: *_*

Haru*_*sabes hipo Astrid también cocina bien xD (lo dijo solo para molestarlo)

Hipo: cállate (se puso algo rojo)

LOS DOS COMIERON, Y CUANDO ACABARON DE COMER

HIPO: Estuvo delicioso Richard

HARU: Cierto estuvo excelente

RICHARD: Muchas gracias joven hipo, joven haru(una reverencia y se retiró) con su permiso

HIPO Y HRU: Adelante

HIPO: Bueno voy a arreglar mis cosas

HaRU: me parece bien, que tal si después jugamos algo de básquet ase mucho que no jugamos

HIPO: Me parece bien

AMBOS SE RETIRARON HIPO SE FUE A SU HABITACION

HIPO FUE Y EMPEZO A EMPACAR SU ROPA, ALGUNAS FOTOS, UTILEZ,Y MIENTRAS SACABA UNA CAJA SALIO UNA FOTO LA VIO Y LA RECOJIO, ERAN PATAPEZ, PATAN, LOS GEMELOS, HETER, CAMICAZI, HARU, ASTRID E HIPO CUANDO TENIAN 4 AÑOS , LOS GEMELOS PELEANDOSE , PATAPEZ SIENDO MOLESTADO POR PATAN, HARU VOLTEANDO CON UNA MIRADA PICARONA A CAMICAZI, HETER VIENDO A LOS GEMELOS PELEANDOSE, ASTRI E HIPO AGARANDOSE DEL MEÑIQUE Y ALGO SONROJADOS

HIPO: Vaya fue hace 5 años entonces heter y camicazi todavía estaban aquí éramos un grupo de amigos que siempre buscaban algo bueno que hacer pero desde que fuimos creciendo un poco más fueron aumentando las responsabilidades en ese entonces hablaba más con Astrid, pero después de que su papa la empezó a entrenar nos distanciamos, ya no hablamos tanto, la veía menos;

(hipo saco más fotos de la caja, y había una donde están todos excepto camicazi) camicazi a los 2 meses que tomaron la foto se fue con sus padres a Rusia, siempre peleábamos pero me aconsejaba con astrid(paso a la siguiente foto estaban todos menos heter), heter 4 meses después de camicazi se tuvo que ir a Alaska, (paso a la siguiente foto, estaban todos excepto los gemelos, estaban patapez con un libro y unos lentes, patán mirando a Astrid, Astrid a punto de darle un puñetazo, haru recargado en hipo con una sonrisa, y yo sonriendo para la cámara) los gemelos tuvieron que irse a Alemania a aprender a como desactivar y crear cualquier tipo de bombas, les gustaba muchos las explosiones fue 6 meses después de heter(paso a la siguiente foto estaba patán con los brazos cruzados mirando a Astrid, Astrid recargada en una espada de esgrima, haru con un balón de futbol y yo hipo con cubo rukbik que había armado unos segundos antes de que tomaran la foto) después patapez se fue a E.U.A , a estudiar, ocurrió 6 meses después que los gemelos, vaya que si paso el tiempo,

(paso a la siguiente foto estaba patán molestando a hipo agarrándolo del cuello con el brazo y alborotando su cabello y haru aventándole un balón de futbol a patán) a los 7 meses se fue Astrid la inscribieron en una escuela militar o algo así, la extraño tanto su cabello tan brilloso como el sol, sus ojos tan claros y perfectos como el cielo, su corazón tan duro como una roca pero a la vez tan suave y delicado como el de una chica porque aunque haya pasado por tantos entrenamientos seguía siendo una chica dulce y sensible(a la siguiente foto so estaba hipo y haru con un uniforme de baloncesto color negro color y con un balón de básquet y un trofeo de 1er lugar) creo que fue la persona que más me alegre que se marchara patán se fue 8 meses después, pero aun así lo extraño porque es de la familia después de todo no?, esta foto fue cuando regresamos de la competencia de baloncesto nivel municipal tiempo después ya no seguí porque(paso a la siguiente foto estaba el con unos 10 0 15 cubos rubik de 2, 3, 4, 5,6 ,7 ,8,9 y hasta 50 lados y un rompecabezas enmarcado de unas 4000 mil piezas, solo estaba el con una mirada algo triste) a los 3 meses haru se fue a la escuela militar también haru era y es mi mejor amigo,(de repente alguien estaba detrás de él)

¿?: Vaya sí que me sorprendes hipo cuando nos dijeron tus resultados de IQ nos sorprendimos un poco a tu edad de 8 años con un IQ de 110 casi rebazas a patapes que tenía uno de 115

HIPO: (voltio y se sorprendió) Haru!(Dijo en voz alta)

HARU: si ese es mi nombre no lo malgastes

HIPO: pero que cuando entraste

HARU no hace mucho

HIPO. Como entraste

HARU : la puerta estaba abierta(señalo la puerta)

HIPO:(regreso a ver la puerta y efectivamente estaba a vierta) y necesitas algo

HARU: Bueno solo viene a ver si ya avías acabado para ir a jugar

HIPO: aa si claro (cerro la maleta) solo déjame cambiarme bajo en 5minutos

HARU : bien estaré esperándote en la cancha

5 MINUTOS DESPUES HIPO SE FUE A LA CANCHA IBA CON UN SHOR NEGRO Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA Y HARU CON UN SHOT ROJO Y UNA CAMISA AZUL

HARU: Bueno tu empiezas el primero a 21

HIPO: BIEN COMENZEMOS

(haru de la el balón a hipo)

HIPO: y supongo que ya viste a camicazi, heter, astros, patapez y todos los demás ( dijo empezando a botar el balón)

HARU: si (mientras hacía defensa para evitar que hipo pasara)

HIPO: y que tal que tanto han cambiado?( dijo mientras, pasaba el balón por su piernas, y haru no lo dejo pasar así que en movimientos rápidos paso el balón por sus piernas 2 veces y después por detrás de su espalda y así esquivarlo pero haru lo alcanzo para volverlo a cubrir así que hipo retrocedió e hizo un tiro)

HARU: Vaya al parecer sigues siendo bueno con los tiros (hipo se puso en posición para tierra en la línea de tiro), y bueno te digo que todos han cambiado tanto física y mentalmente

HIPO: ( se puso en posición para tirar) ya veo(tiro y le atino haru le dio el balón para que pudiera volver a tirar) van 3 puntos, y que hay de patapez

Haru: bueno sigue estando algo choncho (sonrió al igual que hipo) siempre está hablando de animales, sus nombres científicos, ecuaciones etc etc y de que su IQ es de 160 bla blablá bla bla bla

HIPO: je ya veo ( se puso en posición para tirar tiro y la encesto) que tal camicazi (mientras haru le daba otra vez el balón)

HARU: Bueno se apuesto algo más linda (dijo rascándose el cachete con el dedo), y un carácter un poco parecido al de Astrid(sonrió)(hipo se puso en posición de tirar tiro y encesto)

HIPO: ya entiendo (haru le dio el balón) entonces son novios eee (Haru se puso algo rojo)

HARU: pero por supuesto que no¡

HIPO SONRIO: amigos con derecho

HARU: tampoco¡

HIPO: Novios de chocolate

Hauru: pero claro que no nada de eso(volteo la cabeza a otro lado)(hipo se puso en posición de tirar encesto haru antes de darle el balón) es solo que ..

HIPO: es solo que …(Mientras le daba el balón)

HARU: me…me..g…gusta(dijo nervioso)

HIOPO: un momento me estás diciendo que el don juan de toda Inglaterra y de dondequiera que va al que persiguen todas la chicas no puede con la chica que le gusta (encestando otra canasta)

HARU: ESTO ES MUY DIFERENTE porque es la primera vez que me enamoro (dándole el balón)

HIPO: no hay excusas (dice preparándose para tirar)

HARU: bueno tu ibas bien con Astrid y después no hubo señal de vida(hipo iba tirando pero como hoyo eso se puso rojo nervioso y fallo su tiro, haru actuó rápido y tomo control del balón) no seguiré hablando de camicazi y de los demás hasta que este partido acabe

HIPO: bueno entonces veremos quién es el mejor llevo….

HARU: 6 puntos te faltan 15 puntos para ganarme(dijo asiendo unos movimientos rápidos paso el balón 2 veces por sus piernas fingió que iba a tirar una finta perfecta así que paso a hipo y tiro) 6 contra 2 ( dijo preparándose para tirar y encesto) ups lo siento quise decir 6 contra 3( vuelve a tirar y encesta) 4

HIPO: sabía que haru no era muy bueno en los tiros y no podía encestar más de 2 veces seguidas) (haru se prepara y encesta) pero cómo es posible

HARU: tú no eres el único que ha aprendido cosas nuevas hipo (encesto otra canasta)

HIPO: ESTOY SORPRENDIDO: (tiro otra canasta y encesto haru)

HARU: 6 puntos creo que te he alcanzado

HIPO SE LE OCURRE ALGO MIENTRAS HARU SE PREPARA PARA EL TIRO: De seguro a camicazi le gusta como juegas

HARU SE PUSO ROJO Y FALLO SU TIRO HIPO TOMA RAPIDAMENTE EL BALON: Sabes mejor sigamos sin los tiros será más rápido y divertido

HIPO: Me parece perfecto (sonrió),( boto el balón detrás de él y paso el balón seguido a su otra mano, lo paso por entre las piernas y supero a haru y dio un tiro de 3 puntos) eso me da 9 puntos en total( le dio el balón a haru)

(haru paso rápido a hipo fingió ir de un lado pero se fue al otro e hizo una colada entrada, o como le quieran llamar)

HARU: 8

(hipo recibe el balón e inmediatamente hace un tiro de 3s ) HIPO: 12

HARU RECIBE EL BALÓN: no me ganaras tan fácil (bota el balón pasa el balón por debajo de las piernas de hipo y recibe el balón del otro lado para hacer una colada y encesta) 10

HIPO RECIBE EL BALÓN: eso ya lo veremos (tira rápidamente una de 3 puntos) 15

HARU RECIBE EL BALÓN Y Lo EMPIEZA A BOTAR, PERO HIPO SE LO QUITA Y SE VA A LA LINEA DE 3 PUNTOS TIRA Y ENCESTA)

HIPO: 18

HARU: Baya sí que as mejorado y dices que eres malo en los deportes

Hipo: y lo sí cuando tengo mucha presión encima

HARU TOMA EL BALÓN Y TIRA UNA DE 2S: 12

HIPO: aquí se acaba ( Y TIRA UNA DE 3S) 21 oooooooo…..

HRU:¬¬ presumido

RICHARD: Siento interrumpir su juego jóvenes pero el padre de hipo desea verlos a ambos en su despacho

HIPO: Gracias Richard iremos enseguida

HIPO Y HARU FUERON AL DESPACHO DEL PADRE DE HIPO ESTOICO EL VASTO

HIPO TOCO LA PUERTA

ESTOICO: adelante

HIPO Y HARU ENTRAN

ESTOICO: Los he mandado llamar porque ya casi es hora de su partida y haru tu eres como un hijo para mí y me da mucho gusto que estés aquí para estar e ir con hipo, siempre lo has apoyado gracias

HARU: No hay problema hipo es como un hermano para mí (sonríe)

ESTOICO: Me podrías dejar un momento a solas con hipo?

* * *

**y asi acaba este que es mi segundo capitulo con la pregunta ahora que carajos quiere estoico? xD okn**

**con las dudas**

**para que llamo estoico a hipo?**

**¿ que tan importante es que solo lo quiere hablar con hipo?**

**mmmm **

**pues descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo LA ESCUELA NIGHT FURY **

**perdonen las falta de ortografia pero esque me da flojera corregir todas xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentro

**Hola que tal yo aquí de nuevo publicando el 3er capitulo **

**Espero que les guste trate de hacerlo algo gracioso pero veamos que sale **

HARU: No hay problema hipo es como un hermano para mí (sonríe)

ESTOICO: Me podrías dejar un momento a solas con hipo?

HARU : por supuesto con su permiso

HARU SE RETIRA Y SOLO QUEDAN HIPO Y ESTOICO

ESTOICO: Hipo quisiera pedirte algo, algo que afectaría tus próximos años en la escuela pero podrías hacerlo por lómenos hasta que cumplas 13 años?

HIPO CONFUNDIDO: De que se trata padre

ESTOICO: Tengo que poner a prueba a todos tus amigos por el futuro de Inglaterra , tu sabes defenderte solo, pero quisiera que si alguien te molesta no lo agás te pido algo muy grande, que finjas que todo lo que sabes sobre luchas peleas, y deportes , fuese como si nunca los hubieses aprendido, tus amigos no recuerdan ni saben de tus avanzas solo Haru sabe que eres bueno en los deportes pero debido a tu enfermedad podría ser que lo entienda sé que es difícil fingir algo que no eres pero solo durante 3 años

HIPO: te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo si fueran unos meses lo soportaría pero son 3 años, sé que debes tener tus razones para pedírmelo así como yo tengo las mías para no quererlo hacer

ESTOICO: lo se hipo…(fue interrumpido por hipo)

HIPO: pero como el príncipe y futuro rey de Inglaterra lo .. lo are(lo dijo en un momento de indecisión) pero solo si me queda mi inteligencia, solo las capacidades mentales que tengo desacuerdo

ESTOICO: siendo el futuro rey de Inglaterra vas a fingir que eres un idiota eso ya sería extremado no lo crees?(sonrió) bueno be a arreglarte para que puedan irse al instituto y cuando salgas dile a haru que pase

HIPO: Claro que si con tu permiso me retiro

HIPO SALE DEL DESPACHO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON HARU

HARU: y bien que fue lo que te dijo?

HIPO: nada importante, y pasa, él quiere hablar contigo (hipo se retiró a su habitación y haru entro al despacho de estoico)

EN LA ABITACION DE HIPO

HIPO DICIENDOSE PARA SI MISMO: aaa no puedo creer lo que mi padre me acaba de pedir pero tengo que hacerlo no reaccionar simplemente no reaccionar a los deportes y peleas eso es to no? Solo por 3 años (hipo se mete al baño para darse una ducha, unos minutos después sale y se pone un pantalón de mezclilla entubado oscuro, unos tenis cafés, una camisa de cuadros azul, y una sudadera gris, también se puso unos lentes sin aumento solo para seguir con lo que le dijo su papa

EN EL DESPACHO DE ESTOICO

ESTOICO: Haru te quiero pedir algo, y eso es que por favor cuides a hipo, él es débil, y por su enfermedad no puede defenderse solo tú eres como su hermano, sé que si el necesite algo te escuchara a ti

HARU: no se preocupe yo cuidare a hipo lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias haru, pero espero que algún día pueda ser libre sique esa enfermedad que le ha seguido desde hace años continúe

Haru: yo creo que cuando eso llegue hipo será alguien magnifico, incomparable, será el mejor rey que Inglaterra haya tenido

ESTOICO: Gracias haru puedes retirarte

HARU SE RETIRA

YA ERAN LAS 10:00

EN EL CUARTO DE HIPO

Haru: hola hipo

HIPO: hola haru que tal la charla con mi padre

HARU: nada importante solo que cuidara que no te lastimaras, oye ya son las 10 quieres comer algo?

HIPO: si tengo hambre vamos a comer

LOS DOS SE FUERON A LA COCINA Y AHÍ ESTABA LA SEÑORA LISS

HIPO: Hola liss como estas

LISS: joven hipo, estoy bien pero algo triste por su próxima ausencia, pero antes de irse quieren algo de comer?

HIPO Y HARU: Por supuesto que si¡ tú cocinas delicioso

LISS: Bien la comida estará lista en 30 minutos preparare la comida favorita del joven hipo

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

LISS: La comida esta lista¡

HIPO Y HARU: muchas gracias

ERAN ALBONDIGAS CON ESPAGUETI, hipo tenía una mini montaña al igual que haru

30 minutos

HARU: bueno apenas son las 10:30 hip dime que quieres hacer mientras tanto

HIPO: Bueno no lo sé, que te parece si vamos a ver la nueva película de avatar

HARU: bien vamos a verla

EN EL CINE

Haru: buen la película empieza a las 11:30 así que creo que si estaremos a tiempo para irnos

HIPO: bueno son las 11 que asemos mientras

HARU: No lose que tal si jugamos en las escaleras

HIPO: no recuerdas lo último que paso

Haru: cierto los bomberos tuvieron que venir para desatorar a pata pez de un basurero

HIPO: quien diría que se tropezaría y caería dentro del bote aunque tuvieron que cortar el bote para sacarlo

HaRU: si pobre de patapez

HIPO: Hoye y si metemos comida al cine sin que no descubran

HARU: a comprar y pegar

EN EL BAÑO

HIPO: bueno tú llevaras las bebidas y yo las frituras

HARU BIEN déjame pegarlos alrededor de ti

HIPO. Bueno solo me pondré mi sudadera

HRU si yo igual

HARU: jaja hipo así hasta pareces fuerte

HIPO: ja..ja que gracioso

HRU: espera déjame tomarte una foto (haru le tomo la foto)

HIPO: nooo espera, rayos la tomaste que ases

HARU. SE la mando a camicazi, heter y Astrid,

HIPO: queee espera noo(tratando de quitarle el teléfono)

HARU: listo enviado

(HIPO SE FUE A UNA ESQUINA DEL BAÑO Y SE PUSO COMO DEPRIMIDO DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A HARU)

HIPO: no puedo creer que lo hayas echo

HARU: No es tan malo ( le llega un mensaje) oo es de heter

HIPO: y que dice que me veo ridículo

HARU: no dice jaja a ora que van a hacer

HIPO: listo arruino mi vida

HARU: (RESIVE OTRO MENSAJE) es de camiii…. Y dice .. Que acaso lo rellenaste con aguacate xD

HIPO: Que bajo e caído

HARU: (lE LLEGA OTRO MENSAJE) es de Astrid

HIPO: No no lo leas

HARU: se be lindo como siempre, pero espero que no llamen a los bomberos como la última vez xD

HIPO: enserio dijo eso

HRU: SI, bueno, literalmente lo escribió pero.. si

HIPO: *_*: Bueno dirijámonos al cine que ya va a ser hora

HARU: solo porque te dijo lindo no?

SE FUERON A LA SALA, SE PUSIERON ALGO NERVIOSOS, PERO PASARON

HIPO: si la misión fue cumplida

HARU: bueno no fue tan peligroso pero qué más da

DESPUES DE 1 HORA IMEDIA

HARU: BUENO ES LA 1 así que es hora de irnos preparar las cosas y marcharnos llegamos en 30 minutos a la mansión, media hora en poner el equipaje en el coche y 30 minutos de viaje llegamos a las 2:30 el tiempo es perfecto

HIPO: Bueno vámonos

SE VAN A LA MANSIÓN

HARU: Bueno hay que llevar las cosas al coche

HIPO: si

HIPO Y HARU SUBIERON LAS COSAS AL COCHE Y TODOS EN LA MANSIÓN SE DESPIDIERON DE HIPO ESPERANDO PRONTO SU REGRESO

EN EL COCHE

HIPO: haru (haru volteo a ver a hipo) es difícil no?

HARU:.. Que es difícil?

HIPO: ser quienes somos

HARU: oo eso si es difícil

HIPO: desde muy pequeños nos educaron, para nuestro futuro el futuro que tenían planeados para nosotros

HARU: S i lo es, es difícil pero si nosotros no lo hacemos quien lo ara

HIPO: ALGUIEN QUE ENVERDAD QUIERA hacerlo

HARU: Tal vez tengas razón pero como sabremos si esa persona quiere hacer el bien o el mal?

HIPO: No… no lose

40MINUTOS DESPUÉS LLEGARON AL AEROPUERTO DONDE ESTABA EL JET

Haru : Bueno son las 2:40 creo que mis cálculos no fueron exactos pero estaremos a tiempo, vamos(ambos subieron al jet)

EN EL JET

HIPO: Y cuánto dura el vuelo?

HARU: D horas, pero no te preocupes estarás a tiempo para ver a Astrid

HIPO: que cosas dices…(SE PUSO ROJO) y tú para ver a camicazi

HARU: Si creo que mejor cambiamos de tema (ambos rieron), bueno que te parece si mientras volamos me hablas de tus últimos logros después de que me fuera hoy que puedes armar el cubo rubik de 100 x 100 en 20 segundo.

HIPO: Bueno si también puedo hacer cualquier tipo de origami

HARU: así? y que sabes hacer con origami?

HIPO: Lo que sea, rosas, casas, vasos, pingüinos, conejos, ratones, entrea otras cosas mas

HARU: Creo que a patapez le alegrara oír eso

HIPO: si, y dime tu que has hecho todos estos años

HARU: Bueno me han educado para prevenir cualquier tipo de cosas, pero mi entrenamiento no está completo necesito crecer un poco más tanto mental y físicamente

HIPO: Cierto no queremos que incendies otra vez un rio

HARU: que yo recuerde tú fuiste el que me dijo como incendiarlo

HIPO: pero tú fuiste el de la idea

HARU: claro y me dices como incendiarlo no?

HIPO: El que prendió el cerrillo fue brutacio

HARU: Claro y el que termino sin cejas fue patapez

HIPO: Pero a quienes terminaron regañando

HARU: a ti y a mí, y no solo eso tu vieron que pegarnos

HIPO: quien diría que camicazi, heter y Astrid pegaran fuerte

(AMBOS SE RIERON Y PASARON 1:30 RECORDANDO EL PASADO)

HARU: xD jaja si y no se le quito lo rosa del pelo hasta que se lo cortaron

HIPO: jeje siii pobre de brutacio, pero después no quería que se lo cortaran

Haru: SII QUE tiempos aquellos

HARU: Pero por fin estaremos todos unidos de nuevo, oye que tal si hacemos una broma

HIPO: Sigue hablando

Haru: Bueno que tal siiii…

Y ASÍ PASARON UN TIEMPO IDEANDO LA BROMA…AL LLEGAR A LA ACADEMIA

HARU: Bueno hipo al llegar a la limosina nos cambiamos entendido

HIPO: por supuesto

(AMBOS SALIERON DEL JET)

HARU: (TRAÍA PUESTO UN MICRÓFONO) aquí halcón dorado me escuchas bomba amarilla

BOMBA AMARILLA: aquí bomba amarilla te escucho halcón dorado

HARU: el espagueti está listo para servir

BOMBA AMARILLA: Entendido los platos están listos

HIPO: Porque tengo que ser el espagueti, no pueden cambiarlo

HRU: claro pero cambia todo esto (lo señalo)

HIPO: Acabas de señalarme completo

HARU: Exacto (ve a su alrededor y avanza con hipo a la limosina)

UNA VEZ EN LA LIMOSINA

IBA CONDUCIENDO BRUTACIO

HIPO: Brutacio hola como has estado

BRUTACIO: bien hipo y tú?

HIPO: bien oye tienes licencia para conducir?

BRUTACIO: Pero por supuesto que … espera que es una licencia de conducir

HIPO: Genial¡ estoy muerto

HARU: Vamos hipo no es tan malo lo peor que puede pasar es que el carro se incendie

HIPO: Si claro nada mas no?

(DESPUÉS LOS DIVIDIÓ UN VIDRIO NEGRO PARA QUE HIPO Y HARU SE PUDIERAN CAMBIAR)

DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR HIPO SE HABÍA DISFRAZADO DE HARU Y HARU DE HIPO, AL LLEGAR ESTABA HETER, PATAN, PATAPEZ, Y ASTRID, Y BRUTILDA SALIO DEL COFRE DE LA LIMOSINA Y TODOS SE QUEDARON O_O)

CAMICAZI: HIPO hola como estas (lo abrazo y se puso rojo porque era haru y a haru le gustava camicazi)

HARU DIZFRAZADO DE HIPO: bien y tú?

CAMICAZI: Bien pero creo que estas un poco más fuertecito de cómo te veías en las fotos

HIPO DIZFRAZADO DE HARU: es que le hice cargar cosas pesas desde que llegue

PATAPES: Esta científicamente comprobado que nadie puede volverse tan fuerte en cuestión de horas

HARU DIZFRAZADO DE HIPO: Siii es cierto,( miro a Astrid) a Astrid algo que tengo que decirte es importante yo….yo ..Te amo (Pensando, xD jaaja como será la reacción de hipo)

HIPO DIZFRAZADO DE HARU: HARU digo hipo te voy a matar (dijo enojado)

PATAN: No quien lo va a matar soy yo (le lanzo un puñetazo a haru disfrazado de hipo, pero haru lo detuvo con su mano y de dio un cabezazo, patán cayó al suelo inconsciente)

HETER: Bien creo que esto sí que no es normal

ATRID ACERCÁNDOSE A LOS DOS PUSO SUS MANOS EN LAS CABEZAS DE HIPO Y HARU: pero por supuesto que no lo es, de hecho es sorprendente como algo de maquillaje cambia a las personas no es así?(Astrid les quito las pelucas)

HARU Y HIPO: Astrid….(Los dos voltearon con miedo y recibieron un golpe en la cabeza cada quien por Astrid)

ASTRID: ESO fue por su broma (les dio otro golpe) y esto por todo lo demás, ahora levanten a patán

HARU: Y si lo dejamos hay se ve bastante cómodo

HIPO: SII se ve bien al aire libre

BRUTACIO Y BRUTILDA: la verdad concordamos (dijeron mientras le dibujaban con plumón permanente en la cara bigote, y otras cosas, y en la frente soy un idiota)

ASTRID: No, por más que quiera está a mitad de la entrada

HARU, YO me encargo de eso (movió a patán unos centímetros lejos de la entrada) listo

HETER: Bueno vámonos, antes de que despierte y se desquite con alguien

PATAPEZ: Pero antes tenemos que registrar que estamos aquí

(TODOS SE FUERON A REGISTRAR)

DE UN ALTAVOZ: Por favor todos los alumnos diríjanse al auditorio, atención todos los alumnos diríjanse al auditorio

HIPO: Y donde queda el auditorio?

CAMICAZI: por acá (todos siguieron a camicazi)

EN EL AUDITORIO

¿?: Hola alumnos tomen asiento, ya que todos están aquí quiero decirles que yo soy Abigail fuentes Directora de esta institución, no todos los alumnos han llegado aun así que mañana a las 600 horas les pido que se reúnan nuevamente aquí , con su uniforme, los de 6to,7mo,8vo y 9no año los guiaran a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y hasta entonces que tengan buenas noches.

HIPO: Vaya que gran recibimiento

¿?: Bueno es solo un saludo mañana será el día de la verdad

HARU: Disculpa pero te conocemos?

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO?, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS Y OPCIONES **

**PERO SE QUEDA CON LA PREGUNTA QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE LES ESTA HABLANDO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**PS: BUENO YA CASI ENTRAMOS DE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA O BUENO PORLOMENOS YO CASI ENTRO EL PROXIMO LUNES Y NO PUBLICARE TAN SEGUIDO PERO PROMETO SUBIR UN CAPITULO PORLOMENOS CADA SEMANA **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! -**


	4. Chapter 4: respuestas

**HOLA GRASIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN Y HIPO TIENE 10 AÑOS**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL 4TO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

HARU: Disculpa pero te conocemos?

¿?: aa, lo siento que modales los míos soy ivar de una familia millonaria, soy de 6to grado pertenezco al grupo misterio

PATAAPEZ: Vaya me imagino que trabajaste muy duro para conseguirlo

IVAR: bueno .. Abecés naces con el don

HARU: Cierto, bueno yo soy..(fue interrumpido)

IVAR: Lose tu eres haru, (señalo a brutacio y brutilda), brutacio, brutilda, Astrid, hijos de familias nobles, pata pez consejero, con un iq si no me equivoco de 125, patán primo de hipo y 2do en la línea AUNQUE NO SE ENCUENTRE AQUÍ EN ESTOS INSTANTES, y heter y camicazi hijas de familias Billonarias

HARU: cómo es que sabes todo esto

IVAR: Bueno..

PATAPEZ: Es del grupo misterio por algo lo es no? Él es ivar captador de datos se capacito para reunir la mayor cantidad de información que pueda sin que se le escape nada, tiene acceso a los archivos públicos, personales, privados, y restringidos aunque es difícil que los consiga, su sobre nombre algo tonto pero qué más da el archivista

BRUTACIO: Genial ¡! Oye necesito saber a qué hora están las chicas más lindas en el vestidor (Heter le pego en la cabeza) entonces después me dices….

HARU: xD(tratando de no reírse) ja, el archivista raro O_O

HIPO: No tanto como espagueti

IVAR: Bueno les ire contando más en el camino a sus habitaciones (todos lo siguieron), como todavía no están en un grupo se quedaran en las de huéspedes, que se utiliza para aquellos que se perdieron en el mar, los padres que vienen de visita en días de competencias festivos entre otros, también cuando vienen celebridades

HIPO: Y cuantos miembros hay en la clase misterio

IVAR: Bueno solo muy pocos logran entrar pero de los casi 2000 alumnos somos… 20

PATAPEZ: Vaya que son pocos normalmente son de 60 o 70 miembros

ASTRID: Bueno aparte de que solo admiten de 3er grado en adelante

IVAR: Es por medidas de seguridad

HIPO: Que clases de medidas de seguridad

IVAR: Bueno, sería la edad tendrían más responsabilidad, serían más responsables, ya tendrían algunas especialidades

HARU: Y como los eligen

IVAR: Su lugar está marcado desde que pisan esta academia

ASTRID: Entonces ya sabes quienes serán de que grupo

IVAR: No del todo, solo lo sabré hasta mañana en los juegos y su determinación que tengan, su astucia todo eso es crucial

HIPO: Y si lla estas en un grupo como pasas a otro

IVAR: Bueno los de 1ro, 2do y 3er año están obligados a hacer estas actividades los de 4to en adelante es voluntario

HETER: Entonces hacen una elección.

IAVR : Bueno a todos los de 1ro 2do y 3er año se les entrega una hoja en la cual deben anotar a los grupos que desean unirse ya sea a la clase misterio o clase embestida aunque solo podrán unirse hasta que estén en 3er año

ASTRID: Y si quedan en el grupo que pusieron, pero quieren cambiar pueden?

IVAR: Bueno se supone que las clases se dividen por niveles de menor a mayor estarían así CLASE PIEDRA: Los dragones de Clase Piedra son conocidos por ser resistentes y por comer rocas. La Clase Piedra está representada por el Gronckle. Estos están en el último ya que simplemente tienen fortaleza. Son de buen corazón, buenos amigos pero son sensibles y no muy deportivos por así decirlos pero la mayoría son inteligentes

CLASE ESPANTO: Estos dragones son escurridizos y peligrosos al mismo tiempo. La Clase Espanto está representada por el Cremallerus. Este tipo de clase es para personas que causan problemas que les gustan las bromas entre otras(los gemelos se ben el uno al otro y sonríen)

CLASE AFILADA: Los dragones de esta clase son vanidosos y poseen cualidades afiladas. Esta Clase está representada por el Mortífero Nadder. Normalmente lo conforman personas de un buen atractivo, tiene en su mayor parte a mujeres ya que son vanidosas, pero tienen que ser también inteligentes, tercas, y algo difíciles de tratar. (Hipo miro a Astrid)

CLASE MAREJADA: Estos dragones siempre viven bajo el agua. La Clase Marejada está representada por el Caldero o scauldron como le dicen otros. Bueno este tipo de personas saben nadar muy bien son buenas personas pero que no te engañen porque también te pueden quemar.

CLASE MISTERIO: Estos dragones tienen una personalidad misteriosa y nadie está realmente seguro de qué pueden hacer. La Clase Misterio está representada por el Metamórfala. Bueno estas clases de personas como yo, son misteriosas no se sabe mucho de ellas ni lo que son capaces de hacer o como lo hacen, no se sabe si son buenos o malos pero tranquilos soy buena persona.

CLASE EMBESTIDA: Los dragones de esta clase son extremadamente rápidos e inteligentes, cuerpos livianos, ataques imparables, precisión milimétrica y resistencia increíble. La Clase Embestida está representada por el Furia Nocturna. Se sabe que siempre van dos pasos más adelante que cualquiera, son inteligentes principalmente siempre usan la cabeza antes que nada bueno… casi todos, son veloces en la mayoría de las cosas, se mueven con facilidad o se expresan con facilidad, y cuando hacen algo que dicen que lo van a hacer nadie los puede parar, son sorprendentes normalmente saben del parkour.

CAMICAZI: entonces la clase embestida está por encima de todos

IVAR: Si solo son 5 miembros, todos quieren pertenecer a esta clase pero no lo logran hasta yo trate de hacerlo pero no soy bueno en ataques.

ASTID: entonces mi respuesta mi pregunta sería…

IVAR: a cierto lo siento…, bueno un ejemplo seria si tu nose …. quedaras en la clase afilada puedes decidir quedar en la clase afilada, espanto o la clase piedra. Aunque también esta otra clase que es la clase berk

PATAPEZ: O cierto creo haber escuchado de ella es algo por si no te quedas en ninguna clase

IVAR: Bueno de hecho si quedas en alguna clase pero no quieres pertenecer a alguna hasta 3ro puedes hacerlo, es estar indeciso, a estos se les llama vikingos, pero es algo difícil bueno no tanto porque en esta clase puede estar cualquier persona desde el menos hábil hasta la persona más sorprendente que hay.

HARU: y solo porque no se decide a que grupo pertenecer?

IVAR: Bueno son diferentes las razones dependiendo de cada quien.

BRUTACIO: y tienen algún uniforme especial?

IVAR: Bueno los primeros 2 días todos utilizan el mismo uniforme que es pantalón gris, camisa blanca, y saco azul marino

HIPO: Y como distinguen de que clan son?

IVAR: haa eso es porque cada clan tiene su uniforme

CAMICAZI: En otras palabras

IVAR: Bueno por ejemplo yo uso saco azul marino, camisa azul cielo, corbata azul con negro y pantalón negro

BRUTACIO: vaya sí que son..(Alguien interrumpió con un grito)

¿?: ¡TU ESTAS MUERTO¡ MALTITO ESPAGUETI(todos lo voltearon a ver)

HIPO: Patán?...(patán le pego en el estomago) auch (tosio un poco y doblándose por el dolor) pero que carajos te pasa patán!

PATAN: esa es una lección para que así la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de darme un cabezazo

HIPO: Pero que dices si ese fue haru que se disfrazó de mi

PATAN: Si claro como si fuera a creer eso (haru dio dos pasos hacia u costado)

PATAPEZ: De hecho es cierto

CAMICASI: Tu crees que hipo tendría la fuerza y el coraje para dejarte inconsciente?

PATAN VOLTEO A VER A HARU: TUUUU… maldito amarillo (agarro a haru del cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo,)

HARU: Yo que tu no hacia eso

PATAN: Enserio?

HARU: enserio

PATAN: Eso lo veremos(con su otra mano trato de darle un puñetazo a haru pero antes de eso le dio otro cabezazo, no tan fuerte como el anterior solo para que lo detuviera por el momento) tú te voy a..

IVAR: Si ya terminaron les mostrare sus habitaciones y podrán hablar mas agusto¡

ASTRID: Cierto lo sentimos mucho ivar nose que es lo que les pasa a estos dos siempre están peleándose por algo

IVAR. No te preocupes (siguieron caminando)

HIPO: Y que tipo de pruebas hacen si se puede saber

IVAR:Bueno hacen un examen para medir el coeficiente intelectual, pruebas de velocidad, resistencia, salto, agilidad, planeación, entre otros

HATER: Y dependiendo de como salgas ..

HIPO: Te ponen en un grupo

IVAR: Si correcto (paro) bueno estas son las habitaciones los caballeros a la derecha y las damas a la izquierda por favor

TODOS MENOS PATAN: Grasias ivar

IVAR: No hay de que

HIPO: O cierto una ultima pregunta vas ha hacer el examen?

IVAR SONRIO: Como cualquier otro lo haría, bueno me despido fue un gusto en conocerlos a todos y los uniformes están el los armarios, les recomiendo que todos se levanten como a las 4 por problemas de emergencia que suceden,

HARU: estabien grasias por todo (ivar se fue y todos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones)

CON LOS CHICOS

TODOS LOS CHICOS ENTRARON Y ERA VASTANTE AMPLIO, PISO DE MADERA, MUEBLES DE MADERA ETC TODO ESTABA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES EXCEPTO QUE AVIA SOLAMENTE 4 CAMAS Y UNO TENIA QUE DORMIR EN EL SUELO.

TODOS SE MIRARON ENTRE SI.. Y…

PATAPEZ: RESOLVAMOS ESTO JUESTAMENTE Y DEMOCRATICO..

HIPO: PATAPEZ TIENE RAZON RESOLVAMOS ESTO DEMOCRATICAMENTE ES SOLO POR UNA NOCHE NO?(TODOS SE SIGUIERON VIENDO) ASI QUE …. YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DEBEN DE PROTEGERME Y SI DUERMO EN EL SUELO PODRIA ENFERMARME¡( SALTO A UNA CAMA)

LOS DEMAS SE SIGUIERON VIENDO POR UN INSTANTE

PATAN: SOY EL SEGUNDO EN LA LINEA, DEBO DE ESTAR EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES POR SI ALGO LE PASA A HIPO(RECLAMO Y SALTO A OTRA CAMA)

HARU: NESESITAN SER PROTEGIDOS Y DEVO DE ESTAR EN LAS MEJORES CONDICIONES PARA PROTEGERLOS( SALTO A OTRA CAMA)

PATAPEZ: YO SOY EL CEREBRO NESECITAN DE MI PAR DE CABERNICOLAS(SALTO A OTRA CAMA)

TODOS SONRIERON VICTORIOSOS

HIPO: Momento y brutacio? (todos se miraron y escucharon a algien saltar en una cama de otra parte del departamento, asi que todos se pararon y se dirigieton donde provenia el ruido abrieron la puerte y hai estaba brutacio en la mejor habitación de ese departamento lanzándose una y otraves dela cama al suelo)

PATAPEZ: Es encerio haveces para se tan listo, nose… comolo hace si es un tonto

TODOS: Nolose

TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR PERO ANTES

HIPO: Un momento y nuestro equipaje? (EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA LA ALARMA DE INCENDIOS Y ALGUIEN GRITA INCENDIO, TODOS SE LEVANTARON RAPIDAMENTE , HARU DIJO UNA BROMA

HARU: PROTEJAN AL ESPAGUETI¡ XD

TOMARON A HIPO Y LO SACARON CARGANDO DEL DEPARTAMENTO XD

MIENTRASTANTO CON LKAS CHICAS

ERA CASI IGUAL QUE EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS CHOCOS SOLO QUE ABIA FLORE DIBIJADAS EN LA PARED ABIA IGUAL 4 CAMAS PERO NO ERA PROBLEMA PARA ELLAS YA QUE ERAN 4

HETER Y TODAS LAS DEMAS SE ESCUCHARON LAS PELEAS DE LOS CHICOS: Vaya que escandalosos son

CAMICAZI. Lose son muy escandalosos

ASTRID: bueno tratemos de ignorarlos y hay que descanzar

HETER:Si finalmente

BRUTILDA: Por supuesto

CAMICAZI: definitivamente

TODAS SE MIRARON Y GRITARON AL MISMO TIEMPO: ¡!VERDAD O RETO¡

SE PUSIERON EN CIRCULO

HETER:Bien quien quiere empezar?(miro a toda pero nadie respondio) bueno tendre que empezar yo….mmm veamos brutilda verdad o reto

BRUTILDA: Reto

HETER: Bueno te reto aa…. Mmmm que vayas al pasillo de abajo grites incendio actives la alarma de este edificio y regreses corriendo sin que te descubran

BRUTILDA:Deacuerdo( se levanto salio de la habitación)

CAMICAZI: Lo hara verdad?

ASTRID: Pero claro que lo ara (sonrio)

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES SONO LA ALARMA Y SE OYO EL GRITO DE BRUTILDA TODOS SONRIERON Y SEDIRIGIERON A LA PUERTA DONSE SE ENCONTRABA YA BRUTILDA

BRUTILDA:LISTO ahora vamos para que no nos descubran

TODAS SALIERON AL PATIO, TODOS LOS DEL EDIFICIO ESTABAN EN EL PATIO

AL LLEGAR LOS CHICOS BAJARON A HIPO PERO LO TIRARON AL SUELO

HIPO: ¡ESO NO ERA NECESARIO PUEDO CAMINAR SOLO¡

HARU: ESPAGUETI A SALVO XD

BRUTACIO: XD BUEN TRABAJO ALCON DORADO

HIPO VIO A ASTRID: A..ASSTRID!, sabes que fue lo que sucedió, digo no hay ningún incendio

ASTRID: O_O NO… NOSE LO QUE PASO

TODO EL MUNDO ASIA ESCANDALO

¿?: ¡TRANQUILO TODO EL MUNDO!

PATAN: HEY y tu quien eres para callarnos

¿?: YO SOY JAKE(SE PRONUNCIO LLEIK) Y SOY MIENBRO DEL GRUPO MISTERIO( era de un buen atractivo, un chico de un aproximado de 15 años , de estatura como de 1.75, cabello castaño obscuro, ojos café claros, tenia patillas, unos cuantos mechones en la cara y el pelo corto) y estoy acargo de lo que suceda en este edificio. Bien quien activo la alarma …. Creo que no fue la pregunta adecuada bueno alguien vio o sabe si aslguien activo la alarma,

¿?: Bueno hoi el grito de una chica

PATAN: Entonses devio aver sido hipo xD

Jake: u.u Bueno solo porque es el primer dia lo dejare pasar pero no me vuelvan a despertar mientras duermo( antes de irse)

HIPO: a sierto tengo una duda porque nuestro equipaje no esta en las habitaciones?

JAKE: Bueno todo depende de las pruebas de mañana su equipaje esta guardado, y se llevara al edificio correspondiente solo cuando pertenezcan a un grupo, si estodo me voy a dormir

TODOS SE RETIRARON

CON LAS CHICAS

TODAS: XD JAJAJAAJA

BRUTILDA: Bueno haora me toca a mi… camicazi verdad o reto

CAMICAZI: Bueno conociéndote no me conviene reto xD, asi que veda

BRUTILDA: jeje, bueno…. Dinos que hay entre haru y tu

CAMICAZI: (se puso algo roja) q.q..qque preguntas son esas brutilda

BRUTILDA: Esa no es mi respuesta

CAMICAZI: Lamentablemente… no n . no hay nada

HETER: Entonses te gusta

CAMICAZI: Solo fue una pregunta y lla la conteste

ASTRID: Si pero esa es aparte del juego :3

CAMICAZI: bueeenooo.. talvez un poco(lo susurro)

TODAS: Lo sabia¡

CAMICAZI: Bueno ya boy yo veamos….. Astrid verdad o reto ( yso una risa malebola)

ASTRID: creo que de cualquier lado no me beneficia asi que antes de que me pongas a hacer algo vergonzoso mejor verdad

CAMICAZI; que lastima será para la próxima… Bueno dinos quieres a hipo?

ASTRID SE PUSO ROJA Y NERVIOSA: pero que dises … p..po..porsupueto que lo quiero

CAMICAZI: Sabes que no me referia a eso, VAMOS ASTRID SI YO LO DIJE PORQUE TU NO?(sige sonriendo malévolamente)

ASTRID: Bueno pero jamas jamas se lo digan

TODAS: somos un libro son letras

ASTRID: si me sigue gustando

CAMICAZI: LO SABIA!

ASTRID: Bueno cambiemos de tema, heter.. verdad o reto

HETER: MM la verdad daría igual asi que verdad

ASTRID: mmm…. Ya se … dime a las personas que piensas que son actrativas de las que as visto personalmente asta haora minimo a 5

HETER: MMM….bueno solamente nadie se enoje

TODAS:… deacuerdoooo

HETER: Bueno seria ivar, jake, un chico que derribe al saltar de un tren(todas O_O), talvez en algún momento hipo(Astrid la vio con jeje te mato), haru (camicazi la bio de la misma forma) yyy… (susurrando el ultimo) brutacio…

TODAS.: Queeeee!

HETER: Bueno ya sabemos que lo que escojimos primero haora se revierte asi que brutilda dime que es lo mas peligroso que as echo

BRUTACIA: Bueno aparte de desactivar una bomba con un cuchillo (todas o_o) seria saltar de un elicoptero sin paracaidad y una bomba por desarmar que tenia 40 segundos para desarmar (todas O_O)

ASTRID: Bueno supongo que fue parte de tu entrenamiento

BRUTACIA: No fue una apuesta con mi hermano si lo hacia el saltaría de un edificio

TODAS o_o

Brutacia: Bueno camicazi te reto haaaa que …(sono el reloj de que lla era de medianoche)

CAMICAZI: Bueno lastima ya es hora de dormir

TODAS SE FUERON A LA CAMA

CON LOS CHICOS

HIPO: Vaya si que exagerron un poco y aparte el incendio era falso

HARU: Pero debes admitirlo fue gracioso xD

HIPO: Sabes que creo que no se me el apodo de todos seria importante que lo supiera

HARU: haaa bueno yo soy….

HIPO: SI..si..si el pollo rostizado

TODOS MENOS HARU: jajajaja xD

HARU: QUE eso no tiene nada que ver con mi apodo

HIPO: Claro que si es un ave y esta doradito al carbón pero esta dorado xD

HARU CON SARCASMO: ja…ja eres muy chistoso hipo

HIPO: Lose PERO vamos continua con los apodos

HARU: ¬¬ Bueno brutacio es la bomba amarilla, patan es el mola mola (hipo sonrio porque sabia que el mola mola es un pez mejor conocido como pez luna, que es de gran tamaño pero es el bastante tonto que confunde a las medusas con bolsas de plástico y muere) y patapez es la albóndiga

PATAPEZ: enserio e tratado de que cambien el apodo pero bueno…

HIPO: Bueno solo cambiaran los apodos si nosotros cambiamos verdad

TODOS: SIII!

HIPO: Bueno que mas da tendre que vivir este año con ese sobrenombre, pero el poximo no será el mismo

PATAN: porque seras el pezcado parlanchin? xD

HIPO: JAJA muy chistoso mola mola xD

PATAN: Lose es genial mi nombre

HIPO: XD si lo es creo que es el único que si te queda, bueno y bien cuales son sus objetivos por este año

BRUTACIO: hacer explotar algo

HARU: Estar en la mejor forma posible

PATAN: Tener la mayor cantidad de citas estos musculos lo lograran

PATAPEZ: Ser el de mejor calificaciones

HARU: Y tu hipo? Acsaso es Astrid

HIPO: CALLATE!... es simplemente cumplir con la promesa que le hise a mi padre

PATAN: Que .. que no te maten el primer dia

HIPO: Pero claro que no lo harán porque para eso están ustedes para protegerme

HARU: Claroooo….( sono el reloj de media noche)

HIPO: Bueno vámonos todos a dormir

Haru: estabien

TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE

SONO EL RELOJ TODOS SE LEVANTARON Y ARREGLARON

HIPO: Vaya quisiera dormir un poquito mas pero que mas da

HARU: Acaso soñavas con Astrid :3

HIPO: Pero que dises …. Talvez…

PATAPEZ: Bueno ya deberíamos irnos

HARU: Cierto se nos hara tarde y un caballero siempre debe llegar puntual xD

BRUTACIO: En sus marcas listos y fuera

TODOS SALIERON CORRIENDO

EN EL AUDITORIO

DIRECTORA: Buenos días alumnos siendo este el dia de su recebimiento le digo sean bienvenidos a esta institución y sientance como en su casa. Bueno sin mas rodeos empezaremos con las pruebas no serán nada arriesgadas pero porfavor los de 1ro 2do y 3er año quédense los demás amenos de que quieran hacer la prueba retírense

LAS MITAD DE LAS PERSONAS SALIO Y QUEDABAN SOLO LOS DE 1ER, 2DO Y 3ER AÑO Y ALGUNOS CUANTOS DE GRADOS SUPERIORES PARA REPETIR LAS PRUEVAS

DIRECTORA: Bien los de 4to en adelante ya saben adonde dirigirse

SE FUERON A OTRO LUGAR

DIRECTORA: Bien alumnos los de 3er año diriganse al salón 3b y 3ª los de 2do a la sala de música 3

TODOS LOS DE 2DO Y 3ER AÑO SE RETIRARON

DIRECTORA: Bien les pediré a los de 1er año que se acomoden de tal forma que después de 2s asientos se intalen

TODOS SE MOVIERON Y QUEDARON TOTALMENTE DISTRIBUIDOS

DIRECTORA: Bien a continuación les repartirán unas hojas con 300 preguntas tendrán un tiempo de 2 horas para responderlas asi que si acaban el examen antes le pedimos que solo lo entregen asta que el tiempo se acabe

AL RECIBIR LOS EXAMENES

PATAN: UN momento no tenemos lápiz

DIRECTORA: que mal y porque no trajo uno

PATAN: Yo qur iva a saber que abria examen

DIRECTORA: MMM…ppobrecito yo qur iva a saber que usted bo trairia lápiz, aver si para la próxima es precavido (se retiro)

PATAN: Pero qu… (bio la hoja y busco en su s pantalones un lápiz o algo para poder marcar una respuesta)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**QUE TAL **

**LES GUSTO NO LES GUSTO?**

**DIGANME EN QUE PODRIA MEJORAR Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA O SII QUIEREN MAS ACCION DRAMA SUSPENSO TERROR, ROMANCE ETC.**

**BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA =D**


	5. Chapter 5: día de pruebas parte 1

**Hola yo aquí otravez con el 5to capitulo es un poco mas largo por las preguntas que vienen en el examen que aran pero si quieren también pongan a trabajar su mente y contéstenlas si quieren**

**Bueno empezemos..**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

PATAN: Pero qu… (vio la hoja y busco en su s pantalones un lápiz o algo para poder marcar una respuesta)

Con heter

Heter pensamientos ( así que a esto se refería ivar al decirnos sobre el examen suerte que siempre cargo un lápiz)

CAMICAZI PENSAMIENTOS ( rayos piensa camicazi piensa….ha ya se usare mi delineador)

ASTRID PENSAMIENTOS: (vaya lo bueno es que supe a lo que se refería ivar con esto asi que traje un bolígrafo )

PATAPEZ PENSAMIENTOS (je que mal le he de estar illendo a los demás lo bueno es que siempre traigo bolígrafos y lápices pero a la vez me siento mal por ellos)

¿?: patapez (alguien susurro y patapez voltio

Haru (rayos haora que hare) (vio a patepez) tienes un lápiz que me prestes (patapez solo sonrió, y le lanzo un lápiz) grasias….

DESDE AQUÍ SOLO SERAN PENSAMIENTOS Y LOS ACTOS ESTARAN EN PARENTESIS (…)

Brutacio pensamientos: (vaya que hare ….yace (mastico chicles que traía y lo utilizo para marcar una respuesta)

BRUTILDA PENSAMIENTOS: RAYOS HAORA QUE HARE (miro a su alrededor y vio un encendedor) esto si con esto quemare solo la respuesta

HIPO PENSAMIENTOS: JE QUE SUERTE QUE ENTENDI LO QUE IVAR QUISO DESIRNOS LO MALO ES QUE TOME UN COLOR EN VEZ DE UN LAPIZ PERO LA CUESTIEN ES DE QUE SE SEPA QUE RESPUETA ES BUENO EMPEZEMOS CON LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA

1. Cada uno de tres hermanos tiene una hermana ¿Cuántos son entre todos?

a) 3

b) 4

c) 6

d) 9

HIPO PENSAMIENTOS: Pero que pregunta mas fácil (contesto)

PATAN PENSAMIENTOS: PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SON 6 POR QUIE ME TOMAN (respondió la pregunta)

PATAPEZ PENSAMIENTOS: JA pero que fácil esta esto (contesto la pregunta)

BRUTACIO: VAYA LO PONGO AL LAZAR LA B PORQUE CON ESA LETRA EMPIEZA MI NOMBRE (puso un pedazo de su chicle en la respuesta)

HARU: AVER HARU PIENSA

.

.

.

.

HARU PENSAMIENTOS: AVER NO PUEDEN SER 9 A YASE (contesto la respuesta)

HETER PENSAMIENTOS( es demasiado fácil solo es lógica)

CAMICAZI PENSAMIENTOS: PERO QUE FACIL ESTA ESTO

ASTRID: ES ENSERIO Y SON DIFICILES ESTAS PRUEVAS

BRUTILDA: JE QUE FACIL ES ESTO

HIPO: BIEN LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA:

2. FALSEAMIENTO ES A n° 123452675890 como el n°1267372 es a la palabra:

a) faltista

b) fantasear

c) familia

d) fastidio

HIPO: ES ENSERIO ESTA ESTA IGUAL DE FACIL

PATAN: RAYOS QUE CLASE DE EXAMEN ES ESTE YO JAMAS ESTUDIE PARA ESTO … BUENO NO ALMENOS QUE YO RECUERDE SERA FALTISTA SI A DESER FALTISTA TIENE RELACION CON LA PRIMERA PALABRA.

PATAPEZ: HASTA PIENSO QUE SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI ESTO LO PUEDE CONTERTAR HASTA UN NIÑO DE KINDER

HARU: RAYOS … VAMOS HARU … AVER CUENTA LOS NUMEROS BUENO SON 12 EN LA PRIMERA Y 12 EN LAS LETRA Y EN LA SEGUNDA SON 7 NUMEROS Y SOLO ESTA UNA CON 7 LETRAS BIEN A DE SER ESA.

HETER: VAYA ES ALGO UN POQUITO MAS COMPLICADO PERO LO PIENSAS CON CUIDADO Y TIENES LA RESPUESTA

CAMICAZI: MM VEAMOS A YA SE ES ESTA

ASTRID: VAYA QUE SI ESTA FACIL CREO QUE SI UBIERA SIDO HISTORIA YA HABIA DADO EL EXAMEN COMO REPROVADO QUE BUENO ES PARA MEDIR TU IQ

BRUTILDA: UMMMMM VEAMOS PONDRE LA C

BRUTACIO: IGUAL PONDRE LA B ES MAS EN TODAS PONDRE LA B EXCEPTO EN LA 50 Y 100

HIPO: Bien sigamos con la siguiente

camion ha tardado 8 horas en recorrer 640 km ¿a que velocidad ha ido?

a) 100km/hora

b) 640km/hora

c)80km/hora

d) no se puede saber

HIPO: ESTA SUPER REGALADA

CAMICAZI: ESTA FACIL

ASTRID: ES ENSERIO SOLO ES CUETION DE LOGICA

PATAN: COMO RAYOS VOY HA SABER SU VELOCIDAD

BRUTACIO: b

PATAPEZ: QUE FACIL ESTA ESTO

HARU: ES ENCERIO

BRUTILDA: ESTO ESTA FACIL

HETER: PERO QUE ES ESTO ESTA MUY FACIL

HIPO: BUENO SIGAMOS CON LA SIGUIENTE

PS: ME SALTARE UNAS CUANTAS PREGUNTAS PARA QUE PARESCA QUE VAYA MAS RAPIDO Y NO TENGA QUE PONER LAS 300 PREGUNTAS

6. Un campo de golf de 10.000m2 es vendido por un total de 400.000 euros.

¿Cuánto costo el m2?

a) 400 euros

b) 40 euros

c) 0.4 euros

d) 0,025 euros

HIPO: PERO QUE FACIL

PATAPEZ: REGALADO

ASTRID: QUE ESTO ES DE KINDER

CAMICAZI: ENSERIO CREO QUE SE TENDRIA QUE SER UN IDIOTA PARA NO ENTENDERLE

HETER: ES ENCERIO BUENO DEBE DE AVER PREGUNTAS DE ESTE TIPO

HARU: ESTA FACIL

PATAN: AVER CUANTAS VEZES CABE 10.000 EN 400.000 A YA SE

BRUTILDA: MM CLARO SE DIVIDE ES ESTA

BRUTACIO: B

ASTRID: BIEN LA SIGUIENTE ES

20. COMPLETA LA FRASE: _ ES A JOSE COMO ANTONIO ES A_

a) pepe-panto

b) toni- jose

c)Nito-jose

d) pepe-nito

ATRID: MM LO PONDRE COMO RIMA SERIA A ESTA

PATAPEZ:MM ALGO PARA PENSAR PERO ES FACIL

HIPO: JA ESTAN JUGANDO CON MIGO

PATAN: AAAA Q ES ESTO PONDRE LA PRIMERA

BRUTACIO: B

BRUTILDA: LO PONDRE A LA SUERTE (lanzo una moneda) D

HARU: BUENO SUPONGO Q ES LA ULTIMA

HETER: ESTA FACIL

CAMICAZI: CONFUSO PERO ES LA SEGUNDA…. SUPONGO

PATAN: BIEN LA SIGUIENTE ES:

75. ¿QUE NUMERO COMPLETA ESTA SERIE: 6, 1, 8, 3, 10?

a) 4

b) 5

c) 12

d) 7

PATAN: CREO QUE ES D?

ASTRID: BUENO ES CUESTION DELOGICA SOLO ESTAN DESORDENADOS ESTOS NUMEROS ES FACIL

HARU: AAAA CREO QUE ES ESTA

HIPO: QUE FACIL

PATAPEZ: JAJAJA ENSERIO ES LO MAS DIFICIL QUE TIENEN?

HETER: CREO QUE ES LA A?

CAMICAZI: Y AME ESTOY CANZANDO DE CONTESTAR Y YEVO MENOS DE LA MITAD PONDRE LA B

BRUTILDA: AAAA PONDRE LA B AVER QUE SALE

BRUTACIO: B

PATAPEZ: AVER DISE ASI

167. PORQUE LOS INGLESES CONDUCEN POR LA IZQUIERDA?

A) PORQUE TIENEN OTRO SISTEMA DE CARRETERAS

B) PARA LLEVAR LA CONTRARIA

C) POR NO PERDER LA TRADICION

PATAPEZ: JAJA ESTA FACIL

ASTRID: SIENDO DE INGLATERRA COMO NO SABERLO

PATAN: ESTOY PERDIDO

BRUTIDA: AM PARA LLEVAR LA CONTRARIA NO?

BRUTACIO: B

HARU: ES ENCERIO PORQUIEN ME TOMAN

CAMICAZI: RAYOS NO SOY INGLESA Y ASE MUCHO QUE NO ESTOY AYA SUPONGO QUE ERA POR TRADICION

HETER: TRADICON CLARO

HIPO: ESTA FACILISIMO

BRUTILDA: AVER DISE

205. CUAL ES EL IDIOMA MAS HABLADO EN EL MUNDO?

A) EL CHINO

B) EL INGLES

C) EL ESPAÑOL

BRUTILDA: INGLES

ASTRID: ESPAÑOL

HARU: INGLES

PATAPEZ: CHINO

HIPO:CHINO

PATAN: INGLES

BRUTACIO: B

CAMICAZI: CHINO

HETER: CHINO

HARU: BUENO YA CASI SOLO UNAS 80 MAS

220. UNO DE LOS INGREDIENTES DE LA DINAMITA SON:

A) LAS ACEITUNAS

B) LAS ROCAS

C) LOS CACAHUATES

HARU: QUE ES ENCERIO ES OVIO QUE ES LA ROCA

ASTRID: ROCAS

CAMICAZI: ROCAS

PATAPEZ: CACAHUATES

PATAN: ROCAS

HIPO: CACAHUATES

BRUTILDA: CACAHUATES

BRUTACIO: B NO ESPERA INGREDIENTE DE LA DINAMITA ….. C

HETER: AAA ACEITUNAS?

BRUTACIO: BUENO YA CASI SE ME HACABAN LOS CHICLES NESECITO COMPRAR MAS PARA DESPUES PERO YA CASI ACABO

257. LOS KOALAS SE ALIMENTAN EN BASE DE…

A) PEREJIL

B) EUCALIPTO

C) FRUTOS DEL BOSQUE

BRUTACIO: b

ASTRID: ES ENCERIO ES FACIL LO PASAN EN DOCUMENTALES

HETER: SENCILLO

PATAPEZ: REGALADO

PATAN: Y PORQUE RAYOS DEVO DE SABER DE QUE SE ALIMENTAN

HARU: FRUTOS NO?

HIPO: JAJA FACIL

CAMICAZI: FACIL A DONDE IVA HABIA MUCHOS

BRUTILDA: EUCALIPTO LO BI EN UNA CARICATURA

CAMICAZI: AAA ESTO NO PARECE TENER FIN

270. LA HIJA DE SHAKESPEARE ERA …

A) MEDICO

B) ESCRITORA

C) ANALFABETA

CAMICAZI: SUPONGO QUE MEDICO

BRUTILDA: ESCRITORA

ASTRID: MEDICO

PATAN: MEDICO

PATAPEZ: ANALFABETA

HARU: MEDICO

HETER: ESCRITORA

HIPO: RAYOS LO OLVIDE ERA ….. ANALFABETA

BRUTACIO: b

HARU: QUE BIEN YA CASI

290. UN NIÑO NACE EN BARCELONA, PERO A LOS SEIS AÑOS SE VA A VIVIR A AFRICA. ¿Dónde LE CRECIERON LOS DIENTES?

A) EN BARCELONA

B) EN AFRICA

C) EN LOS DIENTES

HARU: PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE EN BARCELONA

CAMICAZI: BARCELONA

PATAN: BARCELONA

BRUTACIO: b

BRUTILDA: C

PATAPEZ:C

HIPO:C

HETER:B

ASTRID: A

PATAPEZ: YA CASI ACABO

295. HAY 5 PERAS, TIENES 2 ¿Cuántas PERAS TIENES HAORA?

A) 7

B)2

C)3

PATAPEZ: 2

CAMICAZI: 7

HETER: 3

PATAN:7

BRUTACIO: b

BRUTILDA: 7

ASTRID: 2

HIPO: 2

HARU: 7

DIRECTORA: LES QUEDA 15 MINUTOS

HIPO: BIEN YA ES LA ULTIMA

Esta pregunta es escrito

300. "Tres dioses A, B, y C son llamados, en algún orden, Verdad, Falso, y Aleatorio. Verdad siempre habla expresando la verdad, Falso siempre habla expresando algo falso, pero la respuesta de Aleatorio es completamente aleatoria pudiendo ser verdadera o falsa. Su tarea es determinar las identidades de A, B, y C preguntando tres preguntas cuya respuesta es sí o no; cada pregunta debe ser formulada a un único dios. Los dioses entienden español, pero contestarán todas las preguntas en su propio idioma, en el cual las palabras para Si y No son 'da' y 'ja', en algún orden. Usted no sabe que significado se asocia a cada palabra."

Aclaraciones:

-Es posible formularle a un mismo dios más de una pregunta (y por lo tanto puede ocurrir que a algún dios no se le haga ninguna pregunta).

Cuál es la segunda pregunta, y a qué dios se le realiza, puede depender de la respuesta que se reciba a la primera pregunta. (Y en forma similar para la tercer pregunta.)

-La decisión sobre si Aleatorio responderá con la verdad o la falsedad puede ser pensado como que depende de arrojar una moneda dentro de su cabeza: si la moneda cae cara él hablará con la verdad; si cae cruz, hablará falsamente.

-Aleatorio responderá 'da' o 'ja' toda vez que se le realice una pregunta Si-No.

HIPO: VAYA QUE LA ULTIMA SI ESTA DIFICIL

PATAPEZ: RAYOS NECESITO PENSAR

ASTRID: PERO QUE ES ESTO

BRUTACIO: NO ENTIENDO SOLO PONDRE B

CAMICAZI: O_O RAYOS DEVI TRAER UN ACORDEON

HARU: PERO QUE ES ESTO O_O PARA LA PROXIMA ESTUDIO

PATAN: PERO QUE RAYOS DE AVER SABIDO ME HUBIERA SENTADO JUNTO A HIPO O PATAPEZ

HETER: Q….QUE…EU..QUE ES ESTO….¿ NO TENGO NI IDEA LO VOLVERE A LEER

BRUTILDA: Y SI PONGO SI JA Y NO DA

DIRECTORA: QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS

ASTRID: RAYOS Y SI PREGUNTO SI DA ES SI O NO?

CAMICAZI: MEJOR LO DEJO EN BLANCO

PATAPEZ: RAYOS HAAA YA SE..

HARU: Y SI PONGO UN DIBUJO

HETER: ESCRIBO QUE A ES SI Y B ES NO

HIPO: A YASE PERO CLARO QUE ERA ESO COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES

PATAN: LO DEJARE EN BLANCO

DIRECTORA DISE: 5 MINUTOS

PASARON LOS 5 MINUTOS (YA NO SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS SOLAMENTE)

DIRECTORA: Bien entreguen sus exámenes

TODOS ENTREGARON SUS EXAMENES

DIRECTORA: Bien ahora vayan al gimnasio el profesor de baloncesto los guiara

Profesor de baloncesto: Síganme por aqui

TODOS LO IVAN SIGUIENDO

PATAPEZ: Hey hipo que tal te fue

HIPO: Pues estuvo fácil, y ati patapez

PATAPEZ: REGALADO

HARU: Claro a dos cerebritos como ustedes no les a de costar trabajo la que estuvo deficil fue la ultima

Patapez: si me costo un poco de trabajo

HIPO: Cierto estuvo algo confusa pero una bes leyéndola otra vez lo capte

CAMICAZI: Yo mejor decidí dejar esa pregunta en blanco

PATAN: IGUAL YO, todo el examen estuvo muy difícil….

ASTRID: Bueno se necesita algo que se llama cerebro

PATAN: Tengo suficiente cerebro

HIPO: Entonces le faltan neuronas xD (todos se rieron)

PATAN: JAJA muy grasioso te golpearía pero nose que significa neurona

HETER: Porque será xD

BRUTACIO: Creo que la mas fácil fue de la dinamita

BRUTILDA: Concuerdo

PATAPEZ Y HIPO: Cierto

ASTID: Y CUAL era la respuesta

BRUTILDA: Los cacahuates

PATAN: que es encerio.. nooo.. me están tomando el pelo…

HIPO: No dehecho si era

HARU: que enserio?

PATAPEZ: SI igual que en el idioma más hablado era el chino

PATAN: RAYOS

ASTRID: Creo que ya sabemos quienes salieron mejor no

HETER: Tienes razón

YEGARON AL GIMNASIO

PROFESOR: Bueno yo soy el profesor bocon

HIPO: No es cierto

HARU: Si creo que si es verdad

ASTRID: No puede ser

BRUTACIO Y BRUTILDA: Genial *_*

PATAN: Que es encerio ?

PATAPEZ: HA sierto porque se me ha olvidado, tenia que decirles que bocon consiguió un mejor puesto y es el profesor de deportes

HIPO: Genial

ASTRID: vamos hipo no es tan malo

HIPO: Lose bocon es como un segundo padre para mi pero, es algo

HARU: Que… loco

HIPO: Que no esta loco

HETER: Pero claro que no solo te aventó del helicóptero sin que te hayas puesto paracaídas

HIPO: Bueno talvez no sea tan cuidadoso pero es de los mejores

CAMICAZI: Eso es verdad

HIPO: Bocon a echo tanto por nosotros

ASTRID: Tienes razón el reparo mi hacha

BRUTILDA: reparo mi despertador de bomba

Brutacio: Nuestro

PATAN: bueno reparo mi casco

HARU: Reparo mi monociclo

HIPO: Fue mas que un padre para mi, será bueno tener ha bocon aquí

PATAPEZ: Si asi podrá aconsejarme unos buenos libros

BOCON: Bien empecemos con algo fácil agan fila

TODOS SE PUSIERON EN FILA

BOCON: Bien ahora corran alrededor de la cancha quiero que corran durante 1 hora

TODOS: ¡¿Qué?¡

BOCON: YA ME HOYERON

BRUTACIO: Bueno que se le puede hacer

BOCON: VAMOS DIJE QUE CORRIERAN CORRAN QUIERO VERLES SUDAR ¡!

HIPO: Bueno creo que alguien bajara unos gramos

PATAPEZ: Eso no es chistoso hipo

HIPO: Pero claro que lo es

MIENTRAS CORRIAN

PATAN: Bueno hipo por lómenos serás un espagueti más grueso xD

HIPO: Eso crees apuesto a que doy mas vueltas que tu en 20 minutos

PATAN: BIEN CUANDO GANE ARAS MIS TAREAS, Y DEBERES POR 1 MES

HIPO: BIEN PERO SI YO GANOMMMM….(VIO A ASTRID PASAR) No molestaras a Astrid por este año y tendrás que lavar mi ropa por 4 meses

PATAN: Bien acepto solo porque es imposible que ganes

HIPO: PATAPEZ ASES LOS HONORES

PATAPEZ: BIEN, quiero una carrera limpia nada de empujones tirar pegar lanzar objetos ya sean solidos liquidos, gaseosos o plasmáticos, no pueden tomar atajos en todo momento deven correr yo contare la vueltas de cada uno y quien diga que gane es porque gano, el que no cumpla lo que aposto dormirá en el intemperie por 4 meses y no sele permitirá yebar nadamas que su ropa interior, aceptan estos términos?

Hipo: si

Patan: si si que empieza ya

PATAPEZ: CUANDO DIGA YA¡ 1, 2.. 3….. YA¡

(HIPO DEJO QUE PATAN SE ADELANTARA UN POCO CRELLENDO

CAMICAZI: QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO HIPO

HETER: QUE NO LO VEZ ESTA COMPITIENDO CON PATAN

ASTRID: CREEN QUE PUEDA GANARLE

BRUTILDA: PUES ALPAREZER YABA LA DELANTERA

CAMICAZI: VAMOS CON HARU( CORRIERON AHSTA ALCANZAR A HARU PATAPEZ Y BRUTACIO)

CAMICAZI: HARU QUE SUCEDE

HARU: NO SE NOTA HIPO APOSTO CON PATAN

ASTRID: QUE APOSTARON

HARU: QUIEN DARIA MAS VUELTAS EN 20 MINUTOS, SI ´PATAN GANA HIPO HARA LOS DEBERES DE PATN POR UN MES ESO INCLUYE TAREAS, O CUALQUIER COSA.

HETER: Y SI HIPO GANA?

HARU: PATAN TENDRA QUE LAVAR LA ROPA DE HIPO POR 4 MESES Y …(SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE HIVA A DESIR Y YA NO CONTINUO)

CAMICAZI: YYYYY….

HARU: NADA

ASTRID. NO HIBAS A DESIR ALGO MAS QUE ES DILO QUE MAS APOSTARON ES MALO?

HARU: NO NO ALCONTRARIO O BUENO COMO LO QUIERAN VER

HETER: PUES DILO Y SABREMOS

HARU: NO NO PUEDO HIPO ME MATARIA

BRUTILDA: ENSERIO HIPO MATARTE ATI?

HARU: BUENO PERO SI SE LAS INGENIARIA

ASTRID. BUENO SI NO TE MATA EL LO ARE YO

HARU: QUE ….(LO PENSO) ESTABIEN ME CONVENCIERON LO QUE HIPO APOSTO APARTE ES QUE PATAN NO MOLESTE A..

CAMICAZI: AAAA

HARU: AAA .. .ID

HETER: QUE?

HARU : QUE PATAN NO MOLESTEA A ASTRID POR ESTE AÑO

ASTRID: ES ENCERIO?

HARU: SI

HATER: VAYA

BRUTILDA: VAYA, ASTRID EL TODAVIA TE QUIERE ASI COMO TU LO…..( NO TEMINO DE DECIRLO PORQUE LA ASTRID LA MIRO CON CARA DE SI LO DICES NO SABRAS LO QUE TE ESPERA) EXTRAÑAVAS TAMBIEN LO QUIERES Y NO CREES QUE ESTE HACIENDO ESTO

PATAPEZ: FALTAN 5 MINUTOS Y HIPO YA DIO 25 VUELTAS Y PATAN 20 VAYA QUE RAPIDO ES

HARU: SI A PESAR DE SU …( OLVISO QUE SOLO CAMICAZI PATAPEZ Y EL SABEN SOBRE LA ENFERMEDAD DE HIPO) CONDICON FISICA CREO QUE NO ES TAN MALA DESPUES DE TODO

PATAPEZ: CIERTO ES BASTANTE VELOS Y NO SE VE MUY CANSADO

ASTRID: CUANTOS METROS SON POR VUELTA?

PATAPEZ: 14 Y 25 SON 350 METROS Y PATAN YEBA 280 METROS ,….YA CASI ACABA SOLO…. 1MMINUTO MAS….

LISTO ¡!ALTO HIPO¡ PATAN ¡!

HIPO Y PATAN VOLVIERON CON LOS DEMAS

PATAN: Y BIEN?

o—o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

hola **LES GUSTO O NES LES GUSTO? PORFAVOR DIGANME Y ENQUE PODRIA MEJORAR **

**Y BIEN EN EL CAPITULO 7 DARE CUALES ERAN LAS RESPUESTAS A LAS PREGUNTAS DEL EXAMEN PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN SABER CUALES ERAN LAS RESPUESTAS BUENO MAÑANA LUNES ENTRO A CLASES T-T Y NO HE TERMINADO DE LEER UN LIBRO QUE ME PIDIERON QUE LELLERA **

**PERO BUENO TRATARE DE PUBLICAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAO-CHAO**


	6. Chapter 6: día de pruebas parte 2

**HOLA SIENTO NO AVER PUBLICADO AYER PERO TUVE ASUNTOS QUE RESOLVER BUENO ISE ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS LARGO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O-O—O—O-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O-O

ANTERIORMENTE:

_LISTO ¡!ALTO HIPO¡ PATAN ¡!_

_HIPO Y PATAN VOLVIERON CON LOS DEMAS_

_PATAN: Y BIEN?_

PATAPEZ: VUENO PATAN DIO 22 VUELTAS…Y HIPO SOLO DIO… DIO…. 30 VUELTAS LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE HIPO GANA

HIPO: JA TOMA ESO PATAN

PATAN: SOLO FUE SUERTE NO ME SENTIA BIEN

HIPO: PERO AUN ASI ACEPTASTE HAORA LAVARAS MI ROPA POR 4 MESES QUE QUEDE IMPECABLE Y YA SABES LO OTRO

ASTRID: QUE QUE NO ME MOLESTARA POR 1 AÑO, CREEME TE LO AGRADESCO Y ES INCREIBLE HIPO

HIPO: A… .A….S.D.A….ASDTID….ASTRID .ASTRID .. DESDE ASE CUANTO QUE ESTAS HAI?

ASTRID: DESDE TU VUELTA 15

HIPO: OOO VAYA

HARU: Y BIEN ¡ PATAPEZ CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAMOS CORRIENDO YA

PATAPEZ: BUENO YEBAMOS 47 MINUTOS SOLO FALTAN 12 MINUTOS MAS

BRUTACIO: SI PORFIN SE BA A ACABAR

HETER: Y QUE CREN QUE SIGA DESPS

HARU: NOLOSE

DESDE LAS GRADAS LOS OVSERVABAN UN PAR DE PERSONAS 2 GRUPOS

¿?: Y BIEN QUE TE PARESE

¿? ES RAPIDO

¿CREO QUE LE FUE BIEN EN EL EXAMEN?

¿?: IAVER ME DIJO QUE ALOS 7 U AÑOS TENIA UN IQ DE 115

¿?: INTELIGENTE Y RAPIDO NO VASTA PARA ESO MEJO LO DEJAMOS EN EL GRUPO MISTERIO

¿? BUENO DEPENDE TAMBIEN DE SU DECISIÓN

¿?PORESO HAY QUE CONVENCERLO

¿?: HOIGAN EL QUE DECIDE SOY YO ¡ Y NECESITAMOS VER SUS DEMAS PRUEVAS

E REGRESO CON LOS CHICOS

BOCON: BIEN ALTO

TODOS PARARON

BOCON: HAORA QUE ESTAN EN CALOR BAMOS HA JUGAR ALONCETO FORMEN EQUIPOS DE VEAMOS NO MEJOR SOLO FORMANSE TOMEN UN BALON AGAN TIROS DE LA MAYOR DISTANCIA QUE UEDAN 3 VECEZ SEGUIDAS

TODOS SE FORMARON

ASTRID TIRO DESDE UN POCO ANTES DE LA LINEA DE 3ES PUNTOS

PATAN DE LA LINEA DE 3ES

HARU DE LA DE 3S

PATAPEZ DE LA DE 2S

BRUTACIO TRATO DE MEDIA CANCHA PERO FALLO

CAMICAZI: TIRO UN POCO ANTES DE LA DE 3S

HATER TIRO DE LA 2DA

HIPO TIRO DE MEDIA CANCHA

UNAVEZ QUE TODOS TIRARON

BOCON: BIEN PROVEMOS SUS SALTOS ENTAN DIFERENTES TIPOS DE OBSTACULOS DE 10 CM, 20 CM, 30, 40, 50. 60 .70 ETC BAMOS QUE EATAN ESPERANDO VAYAN Y SALTEN

UNAVEZ QUE TODOS SALTARON BIEN HAORA NOMEN UNA DE ESAS CUERDAS DEL TECHO Y ESCALENLA

PATAN YEGO A 5 MTS DEL SEULO, HARU A 6, ASTRID 7, CAMICAZI 4, HETER 5, PATAPES 3, BRUTACIO, 6, BRUTILDA 6, HIPO COMENZO A ESCALRLA PERO SE ACORDO DE LO QUE LA HABAI PROMETIDO A SU PADRE ASI QUE FINGIO QUE LE COSTABA TRABAJO Y SOLO YEGO A LOS 2 METROS

Y ALGUIEN LOS OBSERVAVA DESDE LAS GRADAS

¿?: BUENO ALPARECER NO DA TANTO PROGRESO

¿?: VAMOS ROBERT NO SEAS TAN MALO, VEAMOS QUE OPINA ESTEVAN

REBERTO: QUE CLARO VAMOS VAMOS AOIR SUAPINION MATIAS

MATIAS: BIEN Y QUE OPINAS ESTEVAN?

.

.

.

MATIAS: ESTEVAN?

ESTEVAN: NO HAY NADA QUE OPINAR

ROBERTO: BUENO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR AL VER AL MUCHACHO DE AYA

MATIAS: BUENO NICOLAS OPINARIA LO MISMO QUE YO PERO NO DUDARIA

.

.

.

ROBERTO: QUE ES…..

ESTEVAN : ESE CHCICO ES DIFERENTE Y ESTA FINGIENDO, SI PUEDE CORRER ASI DE RAPIDO PUEDE LALTAR MEJOR Y LAS PIERNAS FUERTES ES MAS QUE SUFICENTE PARA ESCALAR ESA CUERDA DE 10 METROS , ESE CHICO OCULTA ALGO NO ESTOY SEGURO

MATIAS: BUENO, NO TIENE NI UN GRAMO DE MASA MUSCULAR PERO HABLE CON IVAR EL DEL GRUPO MISTERIO Y DIJO QUE ES UN AENFERMADAD COMO SE LLAMAVA,,,

ESTEVAK: ENTOJSES ES ESO PUES QUE LASTIMA

ROBERTO: SOLO ES TEMPORAL

ESTEVAN BUENO VAMONOS (SE FUERON)

ASTRID: HETER NO CREES QUE ESOS CHICOS SON ALGO SOSPECHOSOS?

HETER: NO LOSE ALOMEJOR SOLO ESTAB BIENDO A LOS NOVATOS

ASTRID: PERO EN TODO MOMENTO MIRABAN A HIPO

CAMICAZI: NO TE VAYAS A PONER CELOSA ASTID XD

ASTRID: QUE YO NO SOY CELOSA, Y PORUQE TENDRIA QUE PONERME CELOSA

BOCON: MUY BIEN HAORA VAMOS A NADAR UN RATO ASI QUE DIRIGANSE A LOS CASILLEROS QUE TIENEN SU NOMBRE, RECUERDEN LOS CHICOS AL VESTIDOR DE CHICOS Y LAS CHICAS AL VESTIDOR DE CHICAS.

En el vestidor de chicos

HARU:VAYAAA QUE SI ESTA HAMPLIO SON COMO 300 CASILLEROS TALVEZ MAS

PATAPEZ: SE SUPONO QUE ESTE ES EL GIMNACIO DE 1RO Y 2DO GRADO

BRUTACIO: QUE TIEN UN GIBNACIO PARA CADA GRADO

PATAPEZ: HOY QUE PUEDES DECORAR TU CASILLERO COMO QUIERAS

HIPO: JEJE ENTONCES NO SE DE QUE PINTARLO

PATAN: YO VOY A PONER A ASTRID DESEGURO ELLA HARA LO MISMO CON EL SUYO

PATAPEZ: QUE…. PATAN ESTAS ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS PORESO SON 5 SIAS MAS DE LAVAR LA ROPA DE HIPO

PATAN: QUEEE PERO NO E MOLESTADO A ASTRID

PATAPEZ: LO HACES ESPIRITUALMENTE

HIPO Y HARU: XD

CON LAS CHICAS

HETER: SI GO SIN CREER QUE HIPO VENCIERA A PATAN

CAMICAZI: DISEN QUE EL AMOR ES AL ARMA MAS PODEROZA :3 XD

ASTRID: PERO QUE DICEN ESO ES ES….

BRUTILDA: ES AMOR ASTRID

ASTRID: CALLLENSE¡

HETER: PERO SIGO SIN ENTENDER COMO ES QUE CORRIO TANTO Y LANZO TIROS DE MAS DE MEDIA CANCHA

CAMICAZI: HIPO SIEMPRE A SIDO BUENO EN LOS TIROS

BRUTILDA: PERO PORQUE NO PUDO SALTAR MAS DE 20 CM?, Y SUBIR LA CUERDA

ASTRID: SE SUONE QUE SI CORRE TANTO PUEDA SALTAR MAS Y SI HACE ESOS TIROS SERIA CAPZ DE SUBIR LA CUERDA MAS ALTO, AQUÍ HAY ALGO RARO

BRUTILDA: HAYGAN CREEN QUE TENGAN CUADRITOS :3

HETER: LO DUDO PERO TAL VEZ *-*

CAMICAZI: HARU *-*

ASTRID: CALMENZE VUELVAN A LA TIERRA

CAMICAZI: JEJE CREO QUE NOS ILUSIONAMOS UN POQUITO

HETER: PERO DINOS ASTRID..

BRUTILDA: NO TE GUSTARIA VER

CAMICAZI: A HIPO SIN PLAYERA XD

ASTRID SE PUSO NERVIOSA: CREO QUE LLA ES HORA QUE SALGAMOS¡

TODAS EXEPTO ASTRID: XD

TODAS Y TODOS SALIERON A LA ALBERCA

BOCON: BIEN VEREMOS QUE TAN RAPIDO NADAN (MIENTRAS BOCON HABLABA)

HETER: MIRA ASTRID HAI ESTAN LOS CHICOS

ASTRID VOLTEO A VER COMO TODAS LAS DEMAS CHICAS CAMICAZI, HETER Y BRUTILDA

CAMICAZI: HAI ESTA HARU

HARU TRAIHA PUESTO UN TAJE DE BAÑO AZUL CON UNA FRANJA BLANCA DE CADA LADO, NO TRAIHA PLAYERA Y ESTABA UN POCO MARCADO

CAMICAZI: *-* (ASTRID PASO SU MANO DELANTE DE LA CARA DE CAMICAZI)

ASTRID: HEY CAMICAZI DESPIERTA LO PODRAS SEGUIR CONTENPLANDO PERO SE DISCRETA

CAMICAZI: HA SIERTO DEVO DE COMPORTARME COMO UNA DAMA

HETER: Y DESDE CUANDO LO ERES?JEJE

BRUTILDA: BUENO VEAMOS QUIEN MAS SALE A HAI ESTA MI HERMANO IGUAL DE IDIOTA

HETER: DONDE¡ (TRAIA PUESTO UN TRAJE DE GRANJERO ¿) O_O EEEE.. BIEN BUENO PORLOMENOS SE LE BE EL ABDOMEN NO?

ASTRID: XD AJAJ HABLAS ENCERIO

HETER: Y HAI BIENE PATAN HACERCANDOSE A ASTRID

AASTRID: ESPERA PERO QUE NO TENIA QUE MOLESTARME

PATAN: HOLA ASTRID QUE TE PARESEN ESTOS MUSCULOS (ESTABA DEMACIADO MARCADO TANTO QUE DA ASCO)

PATAPEZ QUE TENIA UN FLOTADOR Y PS ERA UN PANZON EN UNA DONA XD): HEY PATAN ESA ES UNA FALTA A LA APUESTA SE AGREGAN 4 MESES MAS, Y 1 MES LAVANDO LA ROPA DE TODOS

PATAN: QUE …. PERO SOLO LE HEISTOY HABLANDO

ASTRID: NO ESO NO ES CIERTO ME ESTAS MOLESTANDO

PATAN: PERO QUE HAHAHA BUENO ME VOY ( SE FUE A MOLESTAR HA OTRAS CHICAS)

CAMICAZI: HEY ASTRID HAI BIENE HIPO (LE HABLO Y SEÑALO ASIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA HIPO)

ASTRID: ¡DONDE¡ (BUSCO Y LO ENCONTRO) O_O HABLA ENCERIO

HETER: JEJEJ CREO QUE SI

BRUTILDA: LASTIMA ASTRID

HIPO TRAIA SU TEJE DE BAÑO AZUL CON NEGRO Y UNA CIMISETA GRIS

ASTRID: O_O NO ES ENSERIO NO SE LA VA A QUITAR EN ALGUN MOMENTO VEDAD….. VERDAD!

HETER: YO LO DUDO

CAMICAZI: LASTIMA ASTRID TENDRA QUE SER HASTA LA PRXIMA

BRUTILDA: ALOMEJOR LE DA VENGUERZA NO?

HETER: SI PUEDE SER

ASTRID QUE LASTIMA

BOCON: BIEN ENTONCES NADARAN LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAN DARAN SOLO 2 VUELTAS PARA IR RAPIDO, HACI QUE COMIENZEN , MIENTRASTANTO YO TOMARE MI AGUITA DE COCO (BOCON TOMO UN COCO Y LE PUSO UN POPOTE) VAMOS QUIERO VERLOS NADAR!

ASTRID FUE CON HIPO. HOYE HIPO PORQUE TRAES UNA CAMISETA?

HIPO: HAAA BUENO ES PORQUE POR… LOS..OS RAYOS DEL SOL , SI SI PORLOS RAYOSS DEL SOL SOY ALGO DELICADO ALA RADIACION SOLAR ASI QUE MEJOR ME CUIDO

ASTRID: QUE DISES SON LAS 9 Y ESTA NUBLADO

HIPO: PERO CUANDO SALGA EL SOL….

ASTRID: BUENO QUE TE PARESE UNA APUESTA

HIPO: QUE CLASE DE APUESTA?

ASTRID: TE APUESTO A QUE DOY LAS DOS VUELTAS MAS RAPIDO QUE TU

HIPO: NO PUEDO APOSTAR COSAS QUE SE QUE NO VOY A GANAR

ASTRID: ESPERA QUE ENCERIO O NO SABES NADAR

HIPO: PERO CLARO QUE SE NADAR SIMPLEMENTE YA HICE UNA APUESTA HOY

ASTRID: SI LA CUAL ERA UQE PATAN NO ME MOLESTARA COSA QUE AGRADESCO PERO NUNCA TE LO PEDI

HIPO: ESPERA QUIEN TE LO… BUENO Da IGUAL DE TOASFORMAS NO

ASTRID: A QUIEN LE TIENES MIEDO HIPO

HIPO: A NADA NI A NADIE

ASTRID: VAMOS HIPO QUE PUEDES PERDER

HIPO: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES APOSTAR

ASTRID: SI YO GANO TE QUITARAS LA CAMISETA

HIPO: QUE NI DE CHISTE

ASTRID: Y PORQUE NO

HIPO: PORQUE NO QUIERO, ADEMAS PORQUE QUIERES QUE ME QUITE LA CAMISETQA E :3

ASTRID: BIEN BIEN …. ES PORQUE BRUTILDA QUIERE VER TU ABDOMEN

HIPO: ….. BRUTILDA? ESO ES RARO

ASTRID VAMOS SOLO POR UN SEGUNDO

HIPO: NO PUEDO, ES ES UN SECRETO

ASTRID: Y PORQUE NO ME LO DICES

HIPO: HABLA CON PATAPEZ

ASTRID: BIEN HABLARE CON EL

ASTRID SE FUE A BUSCAR A PATAPEZ

ASTRID: HOYE PATAPEZ SABES PORQUE HIPO NO QUIERE QUITARSE SU CAMISETA

PATAPEZ: ASTRID PORQUE MAS SERIA SINO POR …

ASTRID: POR… BAMOS PUEDES DECIRME HIPO ME DIJO QUE TE PREGUNTARA A TI

PATAPEZ: ENCERIO BUENO ES POR SU ENFERMEDAD

ASTRID: ENFERMEDAD?

PATAPES: SI LA QUE TIENE DESDE LOS 8 ME PARESE

ASTRID: YO NO SABIA ESO Y QUE ENFERMEDAD TIENE

PATAPEZ : NADA GRAVE ALGO TEMPORAL Y BUENO UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE CONTRAE SUS MUSCULOS Y COSAS ASI, BUENO HIPO ESTA EN FORMA Y TIENE EN ABDOMEN PLANO PERO NO MARCADO

ASTRID: Y PORQUE NO SE LA QUITA

PATAPEZ: PORQUE NO QUIEREN QUE LO VEAN ESO ES TODO

ASTRID: BUENO…(BOCON YAMO A ASTRID)

BOCON: ASTRID TU SIGUES

ASTRID: DEACUERDO

ASTRID NADO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO TUVO UN TIEMPO DE 10 MINUTOS

PATAPEZ: TARDO 30 MINUTOS

PATAN 15

HARU14

BRUTILDA 17

BRUTACIO 16

CAMICAZA 14

HETER: 12

HIPO FUE RAPIDO TARDO 8 MINUTOS

HIPO: SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIZE APOSTAR PORQUE NO SABIA QUE PEDIR ACAMBIO SI GANABA

ASTRID: QUE ENTONCES ME UBIERAS GANADO

HIPO: SI Y HUBIERA YDO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO

ASTRID; Y CUANTO UBIERAS TARDADO

HIPO: 5 MINUTOS, LO QUE ME RECUERDA QUE LO DE LA ENFERMEDAD SOLO ME IMPIDE TENER MAS FUERZA SINO SERIA MAS FUERTE SI TU ME EMPUJAS ME CAIGO ENSEGUIDA, NO PUEDO DAR UN BUEN GOLPE, NO PUEDO NO SE DEFENDERME SOLO Y ESO ME ME ME MOLESTA PORQUE USTEDES DEVEN DE PROTEGERME BUENO SEGÚN PORQUE PARECE QUE RECIBO MAS GOLPES DE USTEDES

ASTRID: HIPO YO

HIPO: NO NO ASTRID ESTABIEN SOLO ES TEMPORAL ALFIN DECUENTAS NO?

BOCON:!BIEN YA REGISTRE ESTO ASI QUE LO SIGUIENTE ES TODOS AL AGUA Y HABER POR CUANTO TIEMPO AGUANTAN LA RESPIRACION YA TODOD¡

TODOS SE METIERON AL AGUA

CASI UNAS 20 PERSONAS SALIERON ENTRE LOS SEGUNDOS 10 Y 15

30 ENTRE LOS SEGUNDOS 15 Y 20

30 ENTRE LOS SEGUNDOS 20 Y 25

PATAN DURO 23 SEGUNDOS

HARU 30

CMICAZI 20

HETER: 22

BRUTACIO 37

BRUTILDA 36

PATAPEZ: 15

ASTRID DURO 50 SEGUNDOS

Y HIPO DURO 1 MINUTO Y 20 SEGUNDOS

HETER: VAYA HIPO SI QUE AGUANTAS MUCHO TIEMPO SIN RESPIRAR

HIPO: SI PASABA BASTANTE TIEMPO NADANDO CUANDO NO TENIA NADIE CON QUEIEN JUGAR CHARLAR, O NO TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR

ASTRID: EMVERDAD ME SORPRENDES PASAVA 1 HORA AL DIA PRACTICANDO AGUANTAR LA RESPIRACION

HIPO: Y AGUANTAS VASTANTE TIEMPO EN VERDAD ES SORPRENDENTE

BOCON: BIEN ES SUFICIENTE VAYAMOS A UN RING

HIPO: VAYA ASTA AQUÍ LLEGE

HARU: VAMOS HIPO SOLO VA HASER NOSE PERO DUDO QUE BOCON DEJE QUE TE MATEN

HIPO: ESO ESPERO

BOCON: BIEN SON LAS 12 VAYA QUE SI NOS TARDAMOS UN POQUITO PERO BIEN TENEMOS 4 HORAS PARA HACER ESTO HACI QUE HAY QUE APRESURARNOS SERA POR ESTATURAS, HOMBRS CONTRA HOMBRES Y MUJERES CONTA MUJERES

BIEN PRIMERO, BRUTACIO CONTRA ….. HARU, A LOS DOS GOLPES SE GANA, O QUE EL OPONENTE SE RINDA, NO SALGAN DEL RING,

BOCON: ¡!EMPIEZEN¡

LOS DOS SE PUSIERON EN POSICION

HARU: BIEN SOLO DOS GOLPES VERDAD?

BOCON: SI SOLO DOS NO QUEREMOS ENTERRAR A NADIE EL PRIMER DIA

BRUTACIO: BIEN PUES HAYA VAMOS ( FUE CORRIENDO CONTRA HARU DECIDIO DARLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA PERO HARU LO ESQUIVO SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE BRUTACIO DIRIGIO UN GOLPE HACIA SU ESTOMAGO )

HARU: RAYOS ESO DUELE

BRUTACIO: LOSIENTO NO MIDO MI FUERZA

HARU: BIEN ESTO VA ENCERIO (HARU SE DIRIGIO A BRUTACIO DECIDIO DARLE UNA PATADA A LA ALTURA DEL HOMBRO PERO BRUTACIO PUSO SUS ANTEBREAZOS PARA PROTEGERSE Y DESPUES BRUTACIO TRATO DE DARLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A HARU PERO HARU SE HISO A UN COSTADO AGARRO LA MUÑECA DE RUTACIO Y LE DIO UN CODASO EN LAS COSTILLAS TRATO DE NO DARLE CON MUCHA FUERZA PARA NO ROMPERLE LAS COSTILLAS)

BOCON: BIEN HARU GANA (ANOTO EN SI LIBRETA) SIGUE… PATAPEZ CONTA PATAN

PATAPEZ: QUE ES ENCERIO?

PATAN: BIEN TERMINEMOS ESTO

BOCON: COMIENZEN

PATAN DECIDIO CORRER HASTA DONDE PATAPEZ Y LO TACLEO SE PUSO ARRIBA DE EL Y LE HIBA A DAR UN GOLPE EN LA CARA PERO..

PATAPEZ: BIEN BIEN TU GANAS ME RINDO!

BOCON: YA DETENTE PATAN DEJALO EMPAZ (ANOTO EN SU LIBRETA) BIEN LOS SIGUIENTES ….

Y HACI PASARON MAS PERSONAS

BOCON: GANA

BOCON: PIERDE

Y PASARON MAS PERSONAS

Y MAS PERSONAS

Y HAUN MAS PERSONAS

Y MAS PERSONAS BUENO QUE ESPERAVAN SON MUCHAS PERSONAS

BOCON: SIGUE CAMICAZI CONTRA HETER

HETER: BIEN TRATARE DE NO DARTE TAN DURO

CAMICAZI: IGUALMENTE

BOCON: BIEN EMPIEZEN!

LAS DOS SE PUSIERON EN POSICION Y CAMICAZI FUE A DONDE HETER Y DRETO DE DARLE UNA PATADA, HETER LA DETUVO Y LA GALO DEL PIE PARA QUE SE CALLERA

CAMICAZI: SI CLARO DELICADEZA (TIRO A HETER CON SU PIE LAS DOS ESTABAN EN EL SUELO Y AL MISMO TIEMPO)

ME RINDO¡

BOCON: QUE ¿

HETER: COMO LO HOISTE

CAMICAZI: NO VOY A LASTIMARLA PORLOMENOS NO AUN

BOCON: BIEN CREO QUE ES SUFICIENTE CON ESA DEMPOSTRACION QUE HICIERON BUENO LOS SIGUIENTES¡

Y PASARON MAS PERSONAS TODAVIA XD LOSE LOSE PERO ESTO ME HAORRA ESCRIBIR TANTO

Y PASARON UN PAR DE PERSONAS MAS

Y MAS PERSONAS

Y mas

.

.

.

.

BOCON: BRTUTILDA Y ASTRID!

BOCON BIEN EMPIEZEN

ASTRID: SIN PIEDAD

BRUTILDA: A DARLE¡

BRUTILDA SE DIRIGIO A ASTRID PERO SE DETUBO ANTES DE ATACARLA Y LE DIO UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE CON LOS DEDOD EN LA FRENTE

BRUTILDA: XD

ASTRID: CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO¡

BRUTILDA: LOES

ASTRID SE ENFADO Y LE DIO UN PUÑETAZO EN EL ESTOMADO

ASTRID: UNO UNO

BRUTILDA SONRIO O LE DIO UNA PATADA ASTRID DETUVO LA PARA Y LA TIRO AL SUELO LE IBA A DAR UN GOLPE PERO CUANDO ESTUBO SERCA SOLO LE PEGO CON LOS DEDOS EN LA FRENTE

ASTRID: AMANO =D

BRUTILDA: ESPERA Q.. ESPERA QUE

BOCON: Y ASTRID GANA¡ JEJE

BRUTILDA: ESPERA QUE¡

BOCON: LOS SIGUIENTES

Y MAS PERSONAS

.

.

.

Y MAS PERSONAS

..

.

.

BOCON: BIEN SUGUE HIPO CONTRA GUSTAV

PATAPEZ: HIPO ESTA PERDIDO

HARU: PORQUE

PATAPEZ: ES GUSTAV LA BESTIA

PATAN: NO PUEDE SER SI QUE ESTA ACABADO

HARU: ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR PORQUE

PATAPEZ: ES DE UNA FAMILIA BILLONARIA Y SIEMPRE LE INTERESARON LAS ARTES MARCIALES ES CINTA NEGRA EN KARATE, KUN FU, TAIWCUANDO ENTRE OTRAS

HARU: EN OTRAS PALABRAS

PATAPEZ: ES UN ARMA O MAS BIEN UNA BESTIA TALVEZ PEOR PERO NO TIENE PIEDAD

HARU: SI OCURRE ALGO QUE DAÑE A HIPO MAS DE LA CUENTA TENEMOS QUE INTERFERIR

BOCON: BIEN COMIENZEN

GUSTAV: BUENA SUERTE PINCIPITO

HIPO: GRASIAS PERO NO LA NECESITARE

GUSTAV: COMO QUIERAS

GUSTAV FUE DONDE ESTAVA HIPO Y DIO UNA PATADA POSTERIOR A LA ALTURA DEL HOMBRO, HIPO TIENE BUENOS REFLEJOS HASI QUE LO ESQUIVO HACIENDOCE HACIA ABAJO SOLO LA ESPALDA ME EXPLICO?.. BUENO HIPO ENSEGUIDA DIO UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO MIENTRAS EL BAJABA SU PIE)

GUSTAV: NADAMAL PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE

GUSTAV CORRIO HACIA EL Y DIO UNA VUELTA Y AL MISMO TIEMPO UNA PATADA HIPO LA DETUVO, GUSTAV LE DIO UN GOLPE HIPO LO ESQUIVO, Gustav DIO UN GOLPE HIPO LO DETUVO, PERO GUSTAV LO DERRIVO CON SU PIE Y LE DIO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA

HIPO: VAYA SI QUE PEGAS DURO PERO ( COMO GUSTAV ESTAVA ENCIMA DE EL LE DIO UN CABEZAZO) SE PIENSA EN TODO

BOCON: Y HIPO GANO?¡….., HIPO GANO¡

HIPO TRATO DE AYUDAR A GUSTAV A LEVANTARSE PERO ESTE SE NEGO, HIPO BAJO DEL RING Y RESIVIO UN GOLPE DE ASTRID

HIPO: AUCH

ASTRID: ESO FUE POR DECIRME QUE NO SABIAS PELEAR( LE DIO PTRO GOLPE) Y ESO POR TODO LO DEMAS

HIPO: QUE ( ENTONSES RECORDO LO QUE LE DIJO A ASTRID Y LA PROMESA QUE LE HISO A SU PAPA) ESO FUE SOLO SUERTE

HARU: SOLO SUERTE ENSERIO TU TU TU ESTAS SEGURO QUE SIGES CON TU ENFERMEDAD

HIPO: HAA ESO NO NOLOSE

PATAPEZ: BUENO PORLOMENOS NO TE MATO

BOCON: BIEN SON LAS 12 ASI QUE VAYAN A COMER SE PUEDEN RETIRAR EN 4 HORAS SE DARAN A CONOCER LOS RESULTADOS

HIPO: Bueno a comer tengo hambre ustedes no?

CAMICAZI: SI vamos ….

DE CAMINO AL COMEDOR HIPO VIO A IVAR

HIPO: IVAR!

IVAR: A hola hipo como estas como te fue en el examen

HIPO: Nada fue como planee, y ati Ivar

IVAR: Nada bien casi caigo por un precipicio

ASTRD: ENTONSES ESO EXPLICA PORQUE esctas lleno de tierra

Ivar: Si es difícil que alguien entre al grupo embestida y aparte de que no son los profesores quienes ponen las pruebas sino el grupo y vaya que si ponen pruebas difíciles

HARU: Entonses son muy exigentes

Ivar: Si demasiado pero no los culpo

CAMICAZI: Porque

Ivar: Bueno normalmente losque entran algrupo embestida los contratan para cosas muy peligrosas y no ban a dejar que cualquiera ariesge su vida

PATAPEZ: Y porque quieres entrar al grupo embestida digo ya estas en el misterio cual es la diferencia

Ivar: las referencias, bueno el uniforme esta mas cool xD, no tienes que hacer educadion física, puedes traer armas, puedes faltar a clases, tienes información clasificada, simplemente te da mas privilegios, y también te pagan por estar en ese club puedes creeerlo, bueno también en el mio pagan pero no tanto como en el club embestida

HARU: Entonses están mas por el dinero

IVAR: Bueno si por asi decirlo., pero que tal díganme que tal les fue en el examen yevaron su lápiz?

Patan: que sabias que teniasmos que yebar lápiz y no lo dijiste

IVAR: Pero por supuesto que sabia pero no selos iba a dejar tan fácil se los dije indirectamente les dije que habría examen

HIPO: Cierto yo lo yebe

PATAPEZ: Yo igual

HARU: Yo le pedi prestado a patapez

BRUTACIO: Yo utilize mi chicle para marcar las respuestas

CAMICAZI: Espera sabían que teníamos que llevar lápiz y no nos dijeron

HIPO: Pense que se habían dado cuenta

CAMICAZI: pues no me di cuenta y use mi delineador

BRUTILDA: Yo use un encendedor

PATAN: ALFINAL TUBE QUE ARRUGAR LA RESPUESTA y no se como salio

ASTRID: Yo si supe a lo que se referia

HETER: Yo igual

IVAR: Vaya alparecer no todos son tan despistados

PATAN: Y sabes que vamos a comer?

IVAR: A si hoy toca espagueti con albondicas, coctel de frutas y de postre pastel de zarzamora o lo que tu quieras comer dehecho hay de todo ha y otra bentaje de ser del grupo embestida es que te dejan beber bueno no mas de 3 copas

ASTRID: Y porque

IVAR: Porque al estar en forma el alchol no les afecta tanto son cuerentes tanto física como mentalmente

YEGARON AL COMEDOR

BRUTACIO: Vaya que si es enorme

PATAPEZ: Lo es

IVAR: Bien tomen asieto PERO ESO SI MENOS EN ( no termino de decir lo que iva a decir porque se habían sentado en el lugar que les hiba a desir que no se sentaran) hai

CAMICAZI: Vamos ivar siéntate

IVAR: Que hacen hai no se sienten ese es la mesa del grupo embestida

PATAN: y eso que

IVAR: Que se van a enojar si no se mueven y no quieren que se enojen verdad?

PATAN: Ni que fueran tan temibles

¿?: hola pero que tenemos aquí alumnos nuevos me gusta lo nuevo siempre es innovador

O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O-O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O-O—O—O—O—O

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? LES GUST NO LES GUSTO**

**LE SPARECIO ENTRETENIDO QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE ALGO **

**BUENO PORFAVOR COMENTEN PARA QUE ASI SEPA QUE ALGUIEN ESTA LELLENDO MI HISTORIA Y NO ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTO SOLO POR SUBIR ES COMO SI LE HABLARA A LA PARED XD**

**BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO **

**CHAO-CHAO**


	7. Chapter 7: No son tan malos

_**HOLA YO AQUÍ UNA VEZ MAS PUBLICANDO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

**PATAN: Ni que fueran tan temibles **

**¿?: Hola pero que tenemos aquí alumnos nuevos me gusta lo nuevo siempre es innovador**

IVAR: ha matias que te trae por aquí?( dijo algo nervioso y llevando su mano atrás de su cabeza)

MATIAS: Bueno hola ivar pues vine a comer y tu

IVAR: YO?

MATIAS:Si tuuu

IVAR: a pues ya ves bine de paso

¿?: De paso? Yo pensé que si venias al comedor venias a comer no de paso

IVAR: HAAA ..rrr… …robe.. Roberto hola necesitas algo?

ROBERTO: Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si necesito…( alguien lo interrumpió )

¿?: Vamos Roberto qué hay de tus modales no por ser fuerte seas grosero

ROBERTO: Pero estevan ..

ESTEVAN: Pero nada las cosas se piden con caballerosidad y tacto además primero que hay de presentarse

ROBERTO: Haaaa estabien estabien

ESTEVAN: Lo siento mucho ivar, creo que alguien necesita modales

IVAR: No te preocupes yo lo siento ellos son nuevos y no saben toda via y trate de decirles pero que se les puede hacer son unos niños

ESTEVAN: Bueno me permites?

IVAR: Adelante

ESTEVAN: Hola chicos soy estevan ( ESTEVAN MEDIA 1.79, ERA FUERTE, DE CABELLO CAFÉ CLARO Y OJOS COLOR NEGROS ), el es ( señalo a matias)

MATIAS: HA yo soy matias mucho gusto (MATIAS ERA ALEGRE SIEMPRE SONRIENTE, DE UNA MEDIDA DE 1,74, CABELLO COLOR ROJIZO, Y OJOS VERDES, Y UNAS CUANTAS PECAS)

ROBERTO: Y yo Roberto gusto en conocerlos (SIEMPRE SERIO,MEDIA 1.76, CABELLO NEGRO, OJOS NO SE VEIA EL COLOR DE SUS OJOS PORQUE LLEVAVA PUESTOS UNOS LENTES OBSCUROS)

¿?: No me olviden chicos

Estevan: a que hora planeavas yegar

¿?: losiento tuve que dar los resultados de la prueba, y que están haciendo?

Estevan: bueno estábamos presentándonos

¿?: oo losiento yo soy NICOLAS ( MEDIA 1.85, SU CABELO ERA COLOR AZUL, Y OJOS VERDES PASTO)

HIPO: Mucho gusto yo soy hipo

Haru: yo haru

BRUTACIO: SOY BRUTACIO

BRUTILDA: BRUTILDA HERMANA DE BRUTACIO

ASTRID: Me llamo Astrid

PATAPEZ: patapez mucho gusto

HETER: soy heter encantada

CAMICAZI: Soy camicazi

Patan: y yo soy patan no se les olvide

NICOLAS: Bueno se supone que esta es nuestra mesa

IVAR: Bueno entonces nos vamos verdad chicos?

NICOLAS:NO NO quédense pero para la proccima queno vuelva a ocurrir si?, pero cuando quieran sentarse aquí solo aganmelo sabe, bueno si no es mucha molestia les importaría sinos sentamos aquí esque ya es costumbre

HIPO: Pormi no hayningun inconveniente y por ustedes chicos

ASTRID: NINGUNO

CAMICAZI: Claro aadelante

PATAN: Ya que

PATAPEZ: Con gusto

HETER: por supuesto

BRUTACIO: BUENO

BRUTILDA: No importa

HARU: Adelante

TODOS SE SENTARON INCLUYENDO A IVAR

HIPO: Y como se come aquí?

MATIAS: Como un restaurante

CAMICAZI: Siendo una escuela exclusiva como no iva a ser asi

IVAR: Si dehecho hai esta el menú y en unos 15 minutos nos deven de atender

HARU: Vaya y bien mientras tanto ustedes, matias, estevan, Roberto, y nicolas de que grado son?

MATIAS: HA bueno yo soy de 3er grado TENGO 13 ise el examen unos meses antes de pasar a 3ero y aquí estoy

ROBERTO: YO SOY DE 5TO GRADO TENGO 15

ESTEVAN: YO SOY DE 4TO GRDO TENGO 14

NICOLAS: Y YO SOY DE 5TO GRADO Y TENGO 15

HIPO: VAYA Y OTRA PREGUNTA, ES POR CURIOSIDAD de que grupo son? O bueno clan saben a lo que me refiero?

NICOLAS: Por supuesto que sabemos a lo que te refieres, y bueno todo nosotros somos del club embestida

HETER: Entonses ustedes son los temibles, agiles, inteligentes, y fuertes de toda essta escuela

NICOLAS: Bueno si porasi decirlo

PATAPEZ: Vaya y bueno son dde que tipo de familias bueno si no es indiscreción

NICOLAS: Para nada, yo soy Nicolas Fuentes Hadook lV SOY DE una familia comerciante muy exitosa(hipo se quedo sorprendido)

MATIAS: Yo soy Matias Augusto Smicht 2do ereedero de una pequeña isla ubicada cerca de Alaska

ROBERTO: Yo soy Roberto Arreola y entre a esta institución por beca tengo un coeficiente de 250

PATAPEZ: Vaya eso si ques FA, FABULOSO ¡

HARU: Lo sentimos el tiene uno de 125 o algo asi

ESTEVAN: Descuida yo soy estevan Bosch 2do soy de una familia poderosa

HETER: VAYA creo que emverdad es exclusiva

Astridvio a hipo que estaba en estado de shock

ASTRID: HIPO (NO RESPONDIO) HIPO( NO RESPONDIO) ¡!HIPO¡( GRITO)

HIPO: AAA QUEQUE

ASTRID: Te pasa ago

HIPO: NO no estoy bien

ATRID: Dime que te pasa

HIPO: Bueno hoye NICOLAS

NICOLAS: ee si que pasa hipo

HIPO: Dijiste que te apellidas hadook no es cierto

NICOLAS: Si es verdad

ASTRID: Y .. eso que tiene que ver hipo

HIPO: Esque pues ( desidio mejor no desir nada) casi no hoigo apellidos como ese

NICOLAS: ha eso si sierto no es muy común

HARU: Una pregunta que se hace después e que nos designan un grupo

ESTEVAN: ha pues los reciben los lideres de ese grupo

BRUTILDA: Lideres?

ESTEVAN: Si lo que pasa es que se designa un líder o lideressegun sus calificaciones el grado mas alto, abilidades y si son buenos lideres

HETER: Y de quesirve eso ¿

MATIAS: Bueno tiene mucha utilidad ya que haci se pueden guiar a los nuevos alumnos, hay un representante y es como un pasis hay un presidente o un rey , siempre debe de aver alguien que aga el orden no?

CAMICAZI: Cierto y de ustedes quien es el líder

NICOLAS: Bueno en este momento no se encuentra en la escuela esta resolviendo unos asuntos en Rusia y no vuelve aste dentro de 3s meses, y bueno hasta entonces estoy acargo yo, que soy el sub jefe, estevan es como el secretario Roberto un empleado y matias el aprendiz por asi decirlo

PATAN: Vaya y que tal les va con las chicas?

REBERTO: XD JAJA

PATAN: DE que te ries

ROBERTO: DEnada SOLO QUE tratamos de no tener relaciones tan sentimentales pero no nos impide tener novia o algo por el estilo

HARU: Y practican algún deporte

MATIAS: Bueno variamos en ocasiones pero lo que mas practicamos es el parkour

PATAPES: Vaya entonces si deven estar en perfectas condicione tanto físicas y mentalmente

MATIAS: SI es difícil al principio pero lo logras con esfuerzo

HIPO: Pero que logras siendo de algún grupo no veo algún sentido

NICOLAS: Bueno desmostrarles a todos aquellos que se burlaron de ti de que eres capaz realmente

HIPO: Ya veo, y lo del grupo de berk el de vikingos ….

ESTEVAN: A bueno son los que quieren estar hai que no quieren pertenecer a ningún grupo por el momento la mayoría de veces los que son de ese grupo son descriminados

HAETER: Y poRque lo son?

MATIAS: Porque están hay los que tienen las 10 peores puntuaciones

PATAPEZ: Entonces los discriminan por que no son hábiles?

ESTEVAN: Exacto

ENTRO ALGUIEN CORRIENDO DERREPENTA AL COMEDOR Y GRITANDO)

¿?: ¡!ESCUCHEN TODOS LOS RESULTADOS DE LA PRUEBA YA SE REVELARON¡

ROBERTO: Otra vez Carl siempre da avisos de este tipo

NICOLAS: Pues vamos a ver sus resultados chicos

TODOA SE RETIRARON Y FUERON AVER SUS RESULTADOS Y LA TABLA SI QUE ERA GRANDE UNA ENORME LISTA APARECIO Y FUE DE ABECEDARIO INICIANDO CON EL PRIMER APELLIDO, EL TAMAÑO DE LAS LETRAS ERAN algo pequeñas, PERO AVIA MUCHAS PERSONAS

HIPO: Alguien a conseguido ver su resultado?

HARU, PATAN, PATAPEZ, ASTRID, HETER, CAMICAZI, LOS GEMELOS: No

MATIAS: Tranquilos no hay tanta prisa osi? Esperen unos 15 minutos

PATAN: Para que esperar ( trato de entrar pero lo empujaron)

ESTEVAN: Porque si no esperas ocurrirá eso

PATAN: Ya me di cuenta crees que soy idiota?

MATIAS: Y lo dice quien lo tiene escrito en la cara no?

PATAN: Que yo no tengo nada escrito en la cara.. ( ivan le dio un espejo patan lo tomo y se miro al espejo) pero que quien me hiso esto? (mirando a hipo, haru, brutacio y brutilda) todos ustedes están muertos

HIPO: Espera un momento yo no te pinte la cara

HARU: EY no me mires a mi yo solo te hise a un lado de la entrada

BRUTACIO: HOYE solo porque me guste hacer bromas no significa que haya sido yo

BRUTILDA: Pero que no fuimos los dos?

PATAN: Que ustedes dos

HETER: Bueno puedes borrártelo solo si te lavas la cara

BRUTACIO: Bueno dehecho lo escribimos con plumón permanente

PATAN: Que ¡! Mi cara perfecta arruinada

HARU: Bueno estaba peor antes de que te pintaran la cara

PATAN. Y como se supone que voy a quitarme esto

PATAPEZ: recuerdo haber leeido en una pajina que se puede quitar con mantequilla o pasta dental

PATAN: Bien tengo mantequilla después conseguiré la pasta dental

CAMICAZI: Espera que no tienes pasta dental?

PATAN: No de que me serviría

ASTRID: Para lavarte los dientes

PATAN: Para eso ocupo la mantequilla

HIPO: Espera usas mantequilla para lavarte los dientes?

PATAN: daaaa ovio que si asi son tan brillantes como el sol

HARU: Pues lo único que veo brillar es ….. a espera nada esta brillando dehecho creo que tienes sarro … a no espera tienes sarro

PATAN: Tu eres el que tiene sarro en .. el … cerebro

HIPO: No sabes que es verdad?

PATAN: Que pero por supuesto que … no

MATIAS: Hoye te doy un buen consejo cambia la mantequilla por algo de jabon o talvez sosa

IVAR: que pero eso le… o ya entiendo siii utiliza preferiblemente la sosa

ESTEVAN: Pero que cosas dicen

PATAN: Hoye tu se ve que eres de esos tipos de los que usan eso que llaman pasta dental, me daras uno de esos ( se dirigio a estevan)

ESTEVAN: Sip es preferible la sosa

HIPO: Creeme yo también intente algo parecido pero siempre había algo o alguien que me detenia

IVAR: Hipo es tu primo cierto?

HIPO: Lamentablemente si

REBERTO: Creeme mi mas sentime pesime porque pronto no tendras primo

HARU: Creeo que nadie lo lamentaría, y entonces ya que patan no estará dentro de poco a quien voy agregando a la lista de invitados de la fiesta para entonces?

NICOLAS: Vamos chicos no a de ser tan malo

HIPO: a no pasa todo un dia con el entonces

NICOLAS: Bien lo here es mas sere su tutor por todo es dia de mañana

HARU: Sip y creo que también devo llamar a un psicólogo no?

ASTRID: esperen van a hacer una fieta cuando patan muera?

HIPO Y HARU: si

ASTRID: Bien agrégame a la lista haru

HARU: Sera un placer

HETER: Bueno hay menos gente vamos a ver los resultados

TODOS: bien!

O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O

_**Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY , CUALES SERAN LOS RESULTADOS DE CADA QUIEN ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**_

_**YVARIOS SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO A LAS 2 AM Y ES PORQUE ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZ, YSI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES CULPA DEL DOLOR DE CABEZ, ESQUE ME ENFERME. PERO BUENO .. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CHAO-CHAO =D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Resultados

HETER: Bueno hay menos gente vamos a ver los resultados

TODOS: bien!

PATAN: Veamos patan mocoso si a aqui esta

Patan mocoso: IQ: 73 PTS, RESISTENCIA FISICA: 77 PTS, PUNTERIA 40 PTS, SALTO 30 PTS, TIEMPO SIN RESPIRAR: 230, NADAR: 150 PTS TOTAL DE PUNTOS: 600

HETER: IQ: 100 PTS, R.F: 58PTS, PUNTERIA, 42PTS, SALTO 35 PTS, T.S.R: 145, NADAR:170 TOTAL PTS:500

HARU: IQ: 101 PTS, R.F: 76 PTS, PUNTERIA: 50 PTS, SALTO: 34 PTS, T.S.R: 300 PTS, NADAR:155, TOTAL PTS:716

ASTRID: IQ: 115 PTS, R.F: 65 PTS, PUNTERIA 52 PTS, SALTO: 40 PTS, T.S.R: 500 PTS, NADAR: 200, TOTAL: 972

BRUTACIO: IQ: 77 PTS, R.F: 70 PTS, PUNTERIA: 40, SALTO 25 PTS, T.S.R 370, NADAR: 140 TOTAL:722

BRUTILDA: IQ: 80 PTS,R.F: 69 PTS, PUNTERIA: 40, SALTO: 27 PTS, T.S.R: 360, NADAR:130, TOTAL:706

CAMICAZI: IQ: 105 PTS: R.F: 62, PUNTERIA: 45, SALTO: 35, T.S..R: 200, NADAR: 155, TOTAL: 597

PATAPEZ: IQ: 130 PTS: R.F: 30, PUNTERIA: 20, SALTO: 25, T.S.R:150, NADAR:76, TOTAL: 431

HIPO se quedó atónito

ASTRID: Q PASA HIPO( VIO LOS RESULTADOS DE HIPO) ESTO ES POSIBLE?

IVAR: QUE ¿ (VIO LAS CALIFICACIONES) O ..NOPUEDE.. SER ESTO ES CIERTO?

HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO lll: IQ: 150,R.F:0, PUNTERIA: 0, SALTO: 0, NADAR:0, TOTAL: 150

CAMICAZI: Pero si hipo debería de tener mas puntos que Astrid posiblemente supera los 1000 alomejor es un error no?

NICOLAS: No no hay errores, posiblemente la escuela determino ese punteje por algunas razones no lo se

HETER; Porque harian eso si hipo tendría mas de 1000

PATAPEZ: mm veamos 150 de iq, si mis cálculos son corectos el tendría en P.T.S: 85, puntería, 70, salto: 30, t.s.r: 800, nadar:400: con un total de :1485 como es posible esto?

REBERTO: Bueno son los resultados y no podrán cambiar

HIPO: Bueno si solo tuve un poco de suerte en la practica si deseguro ese seria mi resultado todos los días

ASTRID: Hipo eso significa que tendras que ser un vikingo no

HIPO: Si y que?

ASTRID:… TE DISCRIMINARN ¡ Y si dises que no tienes siempre suerte nosotros es nustra responsabilidad cuidar de ti

HARU: Eso es cierto

HIPO: Chicos estoy bien

ESTEVAN: Bueno no tienes obsion solo podras estar en ese grupo bueno solo hasta el próximo año

ASTRID: HIGAN abian dicho que los de mas alto o dependiendo su grupo puedne quedar en otros no?

MATIAS: Si…

ASTRID: Bien entonces sere del mismo grupo que hipo

HIPO: Que Astrid no es necesario

HARU: Claro que si

HIPO: Tu igual?

CAMICAZI: Y Yo también

HETER: hey también yo

PATAPEZ: que harian sin mi inteligencia

BRUTACIO Y BRUTILDA: Con que podamos destruir y hacer explotar cosas todo estabien

PATAN:Como quieran

HARU. Tu también te unes patan, no podemos cuidar de los dos de esta forma tienes que estar también en el mismo grupo

PATAN: Que llo no necesito protección, pero no tengo obsion verdad?

TODO: No

IVAR: BUENO creo que ya seace noche, mm a si chicos se me olvidava tienen que tener un turor cada quien de 3ro o mayor grado asique

MATIAS: Rayos eso es verdad

HARU: Y donde conseguimos tutores

ROBERTO: Bueno nicolas se encargara de patan mañana

NICOLAS: Bueno puedo ser tutor de dos personas asi que será patan y… hipo

ROBERTO: Bueno parece que tu patapez y …. Ammm heter

MATIAS: Los gemelos brutacio y brutilda

ESTEVAN: Bueno camicazi y Astrid

PATAN: Espera que no podemos elegir nosotros

IVAR: Nop los tutores eligen asi que ya estamo nosotros seremos sus tutores escolares durante 2 semanas

HIPO: Genial! Mas adultos que me vigilan será divertido huuuuu( sarcasmo)

NICOLAS: Vamos hipo haun no me conoces y no sou tan viejo,… a cierto entonces como todos ustedes se quedan en el grupo vikingo vamos al edificio vikinger xD, y también deben vestirse algo diferentes

TODOS SE FUERON AL EDIFICO

IVAR: Bien tienen que registrarse y en un momente los llevamos a sus habitaciones

TODOS SE REGISTRARON:

NICOLAS: bien como saben es un departamento para 5 personas

ASTRID: Espera nosotras somos 4

MATIAS: Entonses tendrán una compañera mas

LOA LLEVARON A SUS HABITACIONES

NICOLAS: A SE ME OLVIDABA DEBEN DE PARARSE MAÑANA A LAS 4 BENDREMOS POR USTEDES A LAS 5

PATAN: Ja si claro y dime como mantendré esta cara asi de hermosa sin mis horas de sueño?

NICOLAS: Es encesrio creo que las horas de mas de sueño provocan un efecto contrario en ti ( cerro la puerta y se fue)

PATAPEZ: Bueno creo que es hora de dormir

HARU: SI BUENO por lómenos esta vez si tenemos nuestro equipaje

BRUTACIO: Esperan nadamas asi sin historias de terreror, guerra de bromas, o o explosiones?

HIPO: Si asi nadamas no quiero explotar antes de la primera semana de clases haora hay que irnos a dormir

PATAN: Vamos hipo que tal si contamos algunas historias de terror o tienes miedo?

HIPO: No no tengo miedo simplemente me quiero dormir

PATAPEZ: CONcuerdo con hipo será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

HARU: Esperen que hipo sabemos que patapez le da miedo culauqier historia de terror, pero encerio tu? El príncipe, el espagueti el gran vikingo?

HIPO: jaja muy grasioso haru haora vamos a dormir

HARU: o vamos hipo ven vamos a contar historias de terror

HIPO: Agan lo que quieran yo me ire a dormir

PATAN: Como quieras ulle espagueti con paras, y tu que dises patapez?

PATAPEZ: No yo mejor también me voy a dormir

PATAN: JA par de cobardes, vamos chicos hay que contar unas historias que den miedo( se fueron a una parte del departamento a contar las historias a excepción de hipo y patapez)

Mientras tanto con las chicas

ESTEVAN: Bueno chicas descansen, y lamento decirlo pero mañana tienen que levantarse temprano

HETER: COMO a las 7 ¿

ESTEVAN: No quisieran levantarse a esa hora pero no será a las 5 ya que pasaremos por todos a las 6 o bueno el tiempo que se tarden arreglando

CAMICAZI: Me estas diciendo que me tengo que parar como a las 3

ESTEVAN: Hoye yo no hice las reglas, solo las aplico

ASTRID: Bien yo me encargare de despertar a estas olgazanas

ESTEVAN: je Bueno que descansen

TODAS: igualmente

CAMICAZI: mmm me pregunto quein será nuestra nueva compañera

ASTRID: o cierto

DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHARON UNOS RUIDOS EN EL BAÑO

HETER: oyeron eso?

BRUTILDA: Si

ASTRID: ( HISO UNAS SEÑALES CON LAS MANOS PARA QUE NO HICIERAN ALGUNA CLASE DE RUIDO, DESPUES LE HISO UNA SEÑAL A HETER PARE QUE SE PUSIERA DE UN LADO DE LA PUERTA, Y DEL OTRO LADO CAMICAZI, MIENTRAS ASTRID SE PUSO ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA CON UN BAT DE BEISBOL Y BRUTILDA DETRÁS DE ELLA CON UNA ESFERA DE METAL, HETER TENIA UNA CARPETA Y CAMICAZI UN FLORERO

ASTRID LE SEÑALO A HETER QUE ABRIERA LA PUERTA, HETER ABRIO LA PUERTA, ASTRID ENTRO Y CASI LE PEGA A LA PERSONA QUE ESTAVA ADENTRO pero se detuvo antes de darle un buengolpe, pero brutilda le abento la esfera de metal asiendo que esta persona se desmallara

ASTRID: Brutilda..

BRUTILDA: Lose devi aaverle dado mas fuerte

MIENTARS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS

BRUTACIO: I entonces no se volvió a saber de el o de la abeja (sonrio maléficamente)

PATAN: Que es enserio tus historias no dan miedo

HARU: Creeme me dio mas miedo ver a mi abuela cortándose las uñas o_o eso me traumo

PATAN: Bueno ya me aburri que hacemos haora?

HARU: (vio a hipo y patapez y sonrio maléficamente) creo que ya se que hacer para desaburrirnos

PATAN SE ASERCO A HIPO Y LE GRITO AL OIDO: HIPO! HIPO! BRUTACIO SE ESTA CONBULCIONANDO!

HIPO: QUE?( patapez también se despertó , hipo se paro de inmediato y busco a brutacio ) donde esta brutacio?

PATAN: en el baño con haru

PATAPEZ: Rapido hipo ( los dos se fueron rápido al baño y al abrir la puerta brutacio y haru les lanzaron 2 ubetas de agua, pero brutacio lanzo la cubeta también, y le pego a patapez Y patapez cayo al suelo)

HIPO: (ESTABA MOJADO) PATAPEZ, (REGRESO A VER A BRUTACIO Y HARU QUE ESTABAN RIENDO) PERO SE PODRIA SABER QUE CARAJOS ES LO QUE LES PASA PAR DE IDIOTAS, NO PUEDESER QUE SIEMPRE UNA DE SUS BROMAS O LOCURAS TERMINE CON PATAPEZ , O ATORADO EN ALGUN LADO, EN EL SUELO, SIN SEJAS, SIN ROPA, EN EL BAÑO DE NIÑAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS LO PRIMERO QUE AGAN ES PONER EN EL SUELO A PATAPEZ, O ASIENDO ALGO ARRIESGADO

HARU: bueno hipo aquí entrenos patapez es el que siempre se pone en el lugar equivocado

HIPO: ( LOS MIRO ENOJADO) Talvez patapez no tenga que pasar por este tipo de sircunstancias si ustedes no hicieran cualquier locuera que se les venga a la mente

PATAN: Bueno tu también has participado en ese tipo de bromas y no me digas que no te parece divertido

HIPO: Bueno… si pero cuando nadie sale herido

HARU: Solo cuando patan sale herido xD

HIPO: Haru no me estas ayudando

HARU: Hoye yo solo estoy encargado de que te den los menos golpes posibles en la cara

HIPO: no puede ser posible

BRUTACIO:Tu ubieras evitado todo esto si ubueras contado historias de terror con nosotros

HIPO: No ubiera terminado con patapez con pesadillas por mas de 2 meses, y ya saben como se pone cuando esta asustado Y….

DE REPENTE ALGUIEN TOCO LA PUERTE E HIPO FUE DIRECTO A LA PUERTA PARA ABRIRLA

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS

ASTRID: no a despertado aun ya pasaron 30 minutos, que aremos

HETER: Y si yamamos a patapez?

CAMICAZI: Si el sabe algo sobre medicina no?

ASTRID: Bueno que es lo que no sabe?

HETER: Ire por los chicos

HETER SALIO DEL DEPARTAMENTO Y FUE AL DE ALADO Y TOCO Y HABRIO HIPO

HIPO: Heter se te ofrece algo

HETER: Bueno si tuvimos un problema y necesitamos a patapez

HIPO PENSANDO RAYOS QUE LE DIGO QUE ESTA INCONCIENTE?: Bueno está dormido

HETER: Enserio no los estaría molestando si no fuera algo importante

Hipo: Bueno si tan importante es porque no yaman a un profesor

Heter: Porque no creo que sea conveniente

Hipo: Bueno estabien pero hay un pequeño problema ( abrió la puerta un poco mas para que pudiera ver a patapez tirado en el suelo cerca de la puerta del baño)

Heter: Pero que rayos

Hipo: Brutacio, patan y haru

En ese momento llego camicazi para ver porque demoraban tanto

Camicazi: Hoye heter poruque tardan tanto se esta…( ve a patapez tirado en el suelo, y voltea a ver a hipo) a hora que hisieron

Hipo: Bueno no me mires asi no es mi culpa fui la victima

En eso sale patan

Patan: Hey fue tu culpa si ubieras estado despierto nada de esto habría ocurrido

Hipo: Creo que tienes razón, hubiera ocurrido algo peor

Patan: Y.. que trae a las chicas a la fortaleza de patan (se recargo en el margen de la puerta, cruzo los brazos y also una ceja )

Heter: No te agas expectativas venimos por patapez

Haru salio también ya que hipo demoraba mucho

HARU: Bueno no creo que patan se levante en un buen rato

Camicazi: Bueno entonces venga a alguno de ustedes que tuvimos un pequeño accidente

Hipo: Bueno se algo de primeros auxilios

HARU: Alomejor podría ayudar

Patan: Yo se dar respiración boca a boca

Heter: Bueno vengan todos nose aver si alguien nos puede ayudar

Hipo: bien pero necesito que alguien cuide a patapez,…. Rayos se que después me arrepentiré de esto pero…(estro vio a brutacio) cuida de patapez hasta que volvamos llévalo a la cama y que este bien, a y otra cosa no explotes nada

Brutacio: Tranquilo crees que explotare el departamento

Hipo: No pero si la escuela, (cerro la puerta) bien vamos heter

Todos se fueron al departamento de alado donde estaba Astrid y brutilda al entrar

Astrid: Porque tardaron tanto y patapez

Hipo: Bueno patapez esta inconsciente en el piso, a cuidados de brutacio

Astrid: Espera dejaste a brutacio solo con patapez inconsciente

Brutilda: Bueno tal vez no sea la mas apropiada pero hasta yo concuerdo con lo que acaba de decir Astrid

Hipo: Si lose, no es una de mis mejores ideas pero no tenía otra opción, bueno que es lo que pasa

Camicazi: Bueno lo sierto es que escuchamos unos ruidos en el baño

Heter: Fuimos a ver que era ese ruido que provenia del baño, y abrinmos la puerta

Brutilda: Astrid entro para atacar

Astrid: Pero me detuve y fue cuando brutilda le lanzo una esfera de metal a la cabeza a la persona que estaba en el baño

Patan: Bien y cual es el problema

ASTRID: a sabes creo que seria que a si .. ¡! Una chica inconciente que no a despertado en mas de 1 hora y que posiblemente sea nuestra compañera, y que a si tiene un maldito moretón en el ojo! Pero de hai enfuera no no hay ningún problema patan

Haru: Vaya que gran primera impresión

Hipo: Bien cálmense todos, veamos que tan mal esta.. (fue a ver a la chica la cual le habien puesto una bolsa de hielo y un..) me podría explicar alguien porque rayos esta chica tiene un pedazo de chorizo en el ojo!?

Brutilda: Que no se supone que se tiene que poner carne en el ojo para noseque

Hipo: Si pero se le pone un bistec

Brutilda: Y cual es la diferencia los dos son carnes

Astrid: si pero, debe de estar crudo y fresco y funciona mejor el bistec, y esto es es….

Haru: Un pedazo de chorizo ya preparado

Hipo: De donde sacaste el chorizo

Brutilda: Es herencia familiar y solo se usa en casos de emergencia

Heter: Bueno creo que nadie quiere saber que abuelo o tatarabuelo dejo la herencia asi que ….

Patan: Bueno es linda asi que necesita la especialidad de patan, respiración boca a boca

Hipo: Patan enserio tansolo sabes en que casos se utiliza

Patan: Nop pero es el mejor que ago

Hipo: Bueno en este caso no es asi

Haru: Bien aa tenemos que despertarla con algo que la estimule

Patan: y que respiración boca a boca no sirve

Hipo: no dehecho no nos sirve para nada en esta situación

Heter: y que hacemos

Hipo: Bueno, yo diría que jugemos póker un rato aver si despierta

Astrid: No es un juego

Hipo: lo siento me deje llevar, aa podemos sentarla

Camicazi: Bien ( se hacercaron ya que staba acostada , y la sentaron)

Brutilda: Bien ahora que

Hipo: Hay que hablarle preguntarle cosas

Patan: HA ya se hoye tu si la que esta inconsiente tienes novio

Haru: Pero que clase de pregunta es esa

Patan: Que ustedes dijeron preguntas y no veo que nadie mas le pregunte algo

Hipo: (voltio a ver a la chica que estaba en la cama sentada e inconciente) Hola oye… holaaaaa, hay alguien, podrias despertar, holaaa,( ve que la chica esmpieza a mover las pestañas), cual es tu nombre?


End file.
